Digimon Adventure: New Story
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine. Apa mereka akan bisa bersama?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 1: Paildramon vs MagnaAngemon and Angewomon

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Digimon Adventure: New Story Chapter 1: Paildramon vs MagnaAngemon and Angewomon

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 1: Paildramon vs MagnaAngemon and Angewomon

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu setelah para Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, dikediaman Motomiya. Daisuke berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, gadis yang dia suka. Karena sudah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat, untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hikari" Kata Daisuke pada partner In-Training formnya, DemiVeemon

"Gee, pikirkan matang-matang Daisuke. Apa kau yakin, dia akan membalas cintamu?" Tanya DemiVeemon

"Hmm, aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencobanya. Untuk apa aku memegang Digi-Egg of Courage, kalau ngomong kaya gitu aja gak bisa" Jawab Daisuke

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu lho. Resiko tanggung sendiri" Kata DemiVeemon, lalu dia bersiap untuk tidur siang

"Whatever..." Balas Daisuke

Daisuke pun keluar dengan rumahnya dengan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai, lalu dia bergegas menemui Hikari yang sudah dihubunginya 2 jam lalu. Saat sampai, dia meminta maaf padan Hikari karena dia sedikit terlambat datang kesana

"Gomenne, aku terlambat..." Kata Daisuke dengan nada yang datar  
"Tidak apa-apa kok" Balas Hikari sambil tersenyum, lalu suasana hening pun terjadi selama 5 menit. Lalu Hikari bertanya "Boleh, aku tahu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?"  
"Ano... Aku mau bilang kalau aku sangat suka padamu Hikari-chan" Balas Daisuke, dan itu membuat Hikari terkejut  
"Nani... Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Hikari lagi  
"Ehm, kau tahu kan kita sudah kenal sejak kecil. Dan saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, aku sudah mencoba menahan perasaanku padamu demi persahabatan kita. Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaanku ini. Jadi intinya, aku ingin bertanya. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Hikari-chan?"  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa padamu" Jawab Hikari dengan nada dingin  
Daisuke terdiam, lalu dia seperti ingin menangis dengan luar biasanya. Lalu dia menekankan kata-kata dalam dirinya "Tahan Daisuke, kau ini laki-laki. Jangan menangis karena masalah seperti ini"  
"Daisuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hikari pada Daisuke  
"Tidak apa-apa..." Balas Daisuke dengan nada datar, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Jadi begitu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu waktumu Hikari-chan"  
Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia langsung pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan Hikari. Dia merasa apa saja yang dilakukan untuknya tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, seperti saat menyelamatkan dia dari Monochromon, Kimeramon, dan paling terakhir serangan Mental Illusion dari MaloMyotismon. Yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sifat Hikari yang selalu membuat dia cemburu dengan jalan dengan Takeru, selalu mengikuti rencana Takeru padahal dia adalah ketua dari tim, dan paling parah lagi. Dia membicarakan hal buruk tentang Daisuke dibelakangnya dengan Miyako, Takeru, dan Iori. Dia lalu menuju rumah, dan saat malam tiba dia bicara dengan orang tuanya  
"Ayah, apakah kesempatan yang ayah berikan untuk berkuliah di Prancis masih berlaku?" Tanya Daisuke pada ayahnya  
"Masih, emangnya kenapa kau bertanya nak?" Balas Mr. Motomiya  
"Aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu" Kata Daisuke dengan mantap  
"Hei, kau serius Daisuke. Kau bilang kemarin, kau tidak tertarik" Kata kakaknya, Jun padanya  
"Aku serius, lagipula itu kataku kemarin bukan hari ini" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia bertanya pada ibunya "Oh iya bu, tawaran sekolah disana untuk 2 orang kan?"  
"Ya, emangnya siapa yang kamu mau ajak?" Tanya Mrs. Motomiya  
"Ken, dia kan teman baikku. Kalau boleh, aku akan menelponnya dulu" Jawab Daisuke, lalu dia menelpon rumah Ken  
"Moshi... Moshi... Kediaman Ichijoji disini" Kata Mr. Ichijoji saat mengangkat telepon  
"Maaf, ini pasti ayahnya Ken ya. Bisa saya bicara dengan Ken sebentar?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Oh, ini Daisuke ya. Biar aku panggilkan... Ken ada telepon dari Daisuke" Kata Mr. Ichijoji, lalu Ken yang sudah memegang gagang telepon berkata "Oy, Daisuke tumben sekali malam-malam menelepon. Ada apa nih?"  
"Oh ini, aku mau nanya. Kau mau gak kalau berkuliah di Prancis?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Mau aja, emang kenapa?" Balas Ken  
"Ini, aku dapat tawaran kuliah di Prancis dibayarin sama ayahku dan untuk 2 orang" Kata Daisuke  
"Hah, oh gitu. Ok, aku tanya dulu sama orang tuaku ya" Kata Ken, lalu setelah 5 menit Ken bertanya padanya "Hei, aku boleh ikut berkuliah disana. Kapan kita berangkatnya?"  
"2 hari lagi, tapi lebih baik kita mulai beres-beresnya besok. Jadi pas berangkat udah siap" Jawab Daisuke  
"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku sudahi dulu ya, aku mau menelpon Miyako dan yang lain tentang lain" Kata Ken  
"Enggak usah, biar aku aja yang ngasih tau pas di piknik para anggota Digidestined. Bye" Balas Daisuke menutup sambungan teleponnya  
"Bye" Kata Ken  
Lalu hari esok telah tiba, Daisuke dan Ken sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan barang-barang seperti baju-baju, buku, D3, partner mereka(Worrmon dan DemiVeemon), dll. Saat siang hari, Daisuke dan Ken beserta Veemon dan Wormmon datang bersama ke acara kumpul bersama para anggota Digidestined di Digital World. Saat sedang asyik berbicara dengan para anggota Digidestined yang lain, Daisuke pun mendeklarasikan sesuatu  
"Minna, ada yang mau aku dan Ken beritahu pada kalian" Kata Daisuke mewakili Ken  
"Apa itu Daisuke?" Tanya Taichi pada anak didiknya  
"Aku mau memberitahu kalau, aku dan Ken memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah di Prancis dan akan berangkat besok" Balas Daisuke  
Semua orang pun terkejut dengan perkaatan Daisuke, terlebih Hikari. Lalu dia tiba-tiba berteriak "HEI APA MAKSUDNYA ITU, JADI KAU MAU MEMBUANG TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI SEORANG DIGIDESTINED DAN KABUR KE NEGARA ORANG!"  
"Hikari, tenanglah. Itu tidak sopan" Kata Taichi memarahi adiknya  
"Tapi.. nii-san" Kata Hikari, lalu Daisuke menginterupsi "Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Hikari-san, bukannya kau senang kalau aku pergi"  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hikari geram karena perkataan Daisuke  
"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku sudah tau semuanya. Kau itu cuma menganggap aku sebagai penghalang antara hubunganmu dengan Takeru kan. Mungkin Takeru tidak berfikir tentang aku seperti itu, tapi kalau kau iya" Jawab Daisuke dengan nada dingin  
"Daisuke, kata-katamu jahat sekali" Gerutu Miyako pada Daisuke  
"Sudahlah, jangan pura-pura bodoh dihadapan Taichi, Yamato, Sora-san, Mimi-san, Jyou, dan Koushiro. Aku tahu, kau dengan Hikari, Takeru selalu membicarakanku dari belakang seperti seberapa bodohnya tindakanku dan kalian bahkan tidak pernah menghargai apa yang sudah aku lakukan, seperti saat aku menyelamatkan Hikari dari Monochromon, dan mengalahkan Kimeramon. KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK DENGAR SEMUANYA HAH! Aku dengar semuanya, tapi aku hanya pura-pura diam atas tindakan kalian" Kata Daisuke dengan dinginnya  
Para generasi lama Digidestined terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Daisuke, lalu Jyou berkata "Apa itu benar Daisuke?"  
"Hmm, ya begitulah Jyou. Dasar orang-orang tidak tau diri, kalau aku tidak ada. Kalian sudah memiliki kuburan yang ada nama kalian diatas tanah, idiot" Kata Daisuke sambil men-deathglare Hikari, Takeru, Iori, dan Miyako. Lalu dia menatap mata Hikari dalam-dalam dan berkata padanya "Hmm, kau tahu Hikari aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku melakukan segala hal untukmu, melindungimu tapi yang kudapat hanya hinaan, dan perasaanku yang tersakiti karena permainanmu untuk membuatku cemburu. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah bisa menyukai gadis sepertimu Hikari-san"  
Hikari pun menangis mendengar kata-kata Daisuke yang tidak pernah dia dengar itu, Taichi juga sebenarnya marah atas perkataan Daisuke, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu adalah benar-benar salah adiknya sendiri. Lalu dia berkata "Lalu kau sekarang akan melakukan apa Daisuke?"  
"Keluar dari tim ini?" Jawab Daisuke dengan dinginnya  
"APAAAA! Teriak para anggota lama Digidestined, lalu Taichi bertanya padanya "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"  
"Untuk apa kau bilang, mereka tidak menyukaiku sebagai ketua. Mereka lebih menyukai Takeru sebagai ketua. Untuk apa aku bertahan? Balas Daisuke  
"Lalu kau akan mengabaikan Digital World? Setelah apa yang dilakukan kita selama ini dengan mengalahkan Kimeramon dan MaloMyotismon" Tanya Yamato Ishida pada Daisuke  
"Cih, kata siapa aku akan mengabaikan Digital World. Kami berdua masih bisa melindungi Digital World, benar kan Ken?" Jawab Daisuke  
"Benar, lagipula, untuk apa bertahan di tim yang tidak pernah bisa menghargai sahabatku sendiri. Setelah apa yang aku dengar barusan, aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa tentang kalian" Balas Ken  
"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir kalian berdua saja sanggup menjaga kedamaian di Digital World" Kata Takeru dengan Kasarnya  
Yamato ingin sekali memarahi adiknya karena perkataannya itu, tapi Daisuke tertawa lalu berkata pada Takeru "Hahahaha, kau yang bodoh Takeru. Kau yang membuang anggota terbaik di timmu sendiri, asal kau tahu. Kami punya Imperialdramon yang bisa membuat Shakkoumon dan Silphymon tidak punya kesempatan melawan kami berdua. Dan Takeru dan Hikari-san, jangan pikir cuma Patamon dan Gatomon yang bisa mencapai ultimate level, aku juga bisa. Ayo lawan aku, two versus 1 sekarang"  
"Kau menantangku. Baiklah kalau begitu. Patamon berubahlah" Kata Takeru  
"Baiklah, kalau kau yang meminta tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau Angewomon akan kasar pada Veemon. Gatomon berubahlah" Kata Hikari dengan sombongnya  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon"  
"Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon"  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon"  
Veemon menatap Angemon dan Angewomon dengan tatapan benci luar biasa, lalu dia berkata "Sekarang Daisuke..."  
Daisuke memegang D-3 miliknya dan berkata "Berubahlah, tunjukkan hasil latihan kita selama ini pada 2 manusia idiot dan partner mereka ini"  
"Veemon digivolve to... Ex-Veemon"  
"Ex-Veemon digivolve to... Paildramon"  
Semua kaget melihat evolusi ultimate Veemon, apalagi Ken. Lalu Taichi berkata "Wow, EX-Veemon bisa berubah ke Paildramon tanpa DNA Digivolve dengan Stingmon"  
"Daisuke memang penuh dengan kejutan" Kata Ken dalam hati  
"Jangan kau pikir, kau akan menang karena Ex-Veemon berubah menjadi Paildramon. Serang dia, MagnaAngemon" Kata Takeru  
"Dengan senang hati Takeru. EXCALIBUR!" Teriak MagnaAngemon mengeluarkan skillnya, tapi meleset. Paildramon berhasil menghindar  
"Ayo Angewomon, do your best" Kata Kari  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Kata Angewomon mengeluarkan skillnya berupa panah yang sangat kuat ke arah Paildramon, tapi itu tidak menyakiti Paildramon sama sekali. Malah serangan itu dipukul kembali ke arah pohon didekat anggota Digidestined, pohon itu meledak dan membuat Koushiro naik darah karena acara main laptopnya terganggu "Hoi, lihat-lihat kalau memantulkan serangan. Untung tidak kena"  
"Gomenne... Koushiro" Kata Paildramon, sambil menggaruk-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal  
"Tidak mungkin... Serangan Celestial Arrowku bisa dipukul begitu saja" Kata Angewomon dalam hati  
"Dasar menyedihkan... Paildramon serang Angewomon dan MagnaAngemon" Perintah Daisuke  
"Dimengerti... CABLE CATCHER!" Kata Paildramon dan tangannya berubah menjadi kabel panjang dan melilit tubuh MagnaAngemon dan Angewomon  
"Sial, aku terikat" Kata MagnaAngemon sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan Cable Catcher dari Paildramon  
"Hikari, maaf aku tak bisa bergerak" Kata Angewomon meminta maaf pada partnernya  
"Paildramon kalahkan mereka... FULL POWER!" Perintah Daisuke  
"Baik Daisuke. DESPERADO BLASTER!" Kata Paildramon sambil menembakkan peluru energi dari 2 meriam dipinganggnya membuat MagnaAngemon dan Angewomon de-digivolve ke Tokomon dan Salamon  
"TOKOMON!" Kata Takeru sambil memeluk partnernya  
"SALAMON!" Kata Hikari yang sudah memeluk Salamon, lalu dia berkata pada Daisuke "Kau keterlaluan Daisuke, kau jahat"  
"Itu balasan karena meremehkanku" Kata Daisuke  
"KAU!" Teriak Takeru dan Hikari  
Paildramon de-digivolve ke Veemon dan berkata "Lemah... Apa ini kekuatan 2 orang yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan Daisuke, bahkan aku tidak berkeringat sama sekali saat berhadapan dengan partnermu"  
"Ayo Ken, kita pergi. Besok kita ada perjalanan yang panjang" Kata Daisuke  
"Baiklah, mereka sudah mendapat balasan setimpal bukan" Balas Ken  
"Taichi, kau bilang kacamata ini adalah milik ketua dari Digidestined kan. Aku kembalikan padamu karena aku bukan lagi ketua di anggota ditim ini, dan berikan pada Takeru yang sangat ingin menjadi ketua Digidestined" Kata Daisuke sambil memberikan kacamatanya pada Taichi, lalu dia melihat Takeru dengan tatapan kasihan dan berkata "Good bye... weak leader"  
Daisuke, Ken, Veemon dan Wormmon pun kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk menyiapkan perbekalan di Prancis nanti. Dan para anggota Digidestined masih berada di Digital World yang masih shock atas kekalahan memalukan Takeru dan Hikari dengan Daisuke. Bahkan partner mereka kalah cuma dengan 1 serangan Desperado Blaster saja

Info Character:  
Name: Daisuke Motomiya  
Digivice: Blue D-Matrix(Blue and Yellow when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega), Golden D-Matrix  
Partner: Veemon  
Veemon digivolve chart:  
Champion: Ex-Veemon/Veedramon  
Ultimate: Paildramon/AeroVeedramon  
Mega: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode/UlforceVeedramon

Mega(Mode Change): Imperialdramon Fighter Mode/ UlforceVeedramon Future Mode  
Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Courage): Flamedramon

Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Friendship): Raidramon

Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Miracles): Magnamon

Gender: Male  
Nations: Japan  
Crest: Crest of Miracles  
Occupation:

Digidestined(Former Leader)

Owner of Motomiya's Noodles Restaurant

Digimon Guard Force(Leader)

Info Character:

Name: Ken Ichijouji  
Digivice: Black D-Matrix(Black and Purple when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega), Silver D-Matrix  
Partner: Wormmon  
Wormmon digivolve chart:  
Champion: Stingmon  
Ultimate: Dinobeemon/Jewelbeemon  
Mega: GranKuwagamon/GrandisKuwagamon

Mega(Mode Change): GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode  
Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Kindness): Buchiemon  
Gender: Male  
Nations: Japan  
Crest: Crest of Kindness  
Occupation:  
Digidestined(Former teammate)  
Digimon Guard Force(Second leader)

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 2: Meeting with Catherine

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Digimon Adventure: New Story Chapter 1: Paildramon vs MagnaAngemon and Angewomon

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 2: Meeting with Catherine

Setelah Daisuke dan Veemon mengalahkan ultimate form dari Patamon dan Gatomon, mereka berdua kembali ke rumah dan lalu tidur. Saat paginya, dia dibangunkan oleh suara partnernya yang dalam form In-Trainingnya, DemiVeemon

"Bangun Daisuke, sudah saatnya" Kata DemiVeemon

"Uhh, jadi sudah pagi ya. Aku harus mandi dulu" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia pun mandi

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, DemiVeemon bertanya padanya "Hei Daisuke, kan waktu berangkat masih lama. Kenapa kau menyuruhku, membangunkanmu jam segini? Udah bawa koper dan lain-lain lagi"

"Aku mau kerumah Ken, sekaligus bertemu dengan Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, dan Jyou" Balas Daisuke

"Kenapa kau mau menemui mereka, bukannya kemarin kita ada masalah dengan Digidestine?" Tanya DemiVeemon

"Aku memang marah pada Takeru, Hikari, Iori, dan Miyako. Tapi bukan berarti aku marah pada yang lain kan. Kau mau ikut gak, soalnya abis dari situ aku mau ke bandara" Jawab Daisuke

"Iya deh, aku mau ikut" Kata DemiVeemon

DemiVeemon dan Daisuke pun pergi dari Odaiba ke rumah Ken di Tamachi, setelah sampai dia pun memberi salam pada orang tua Ken dan bertemu yang lain didalam

"Kau datang juga Dai-kun" Kata gadis berwarna rambut merah bernama Sora

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melepaskan waktu terakhir bersama kalian begitu saja kan" Balas Daisuke

"Aku pikir kau marah pada kami, setelah kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Taichi dan Yamato bersamaan  
"Aku memang benci mereka, tapi aku tidak mungkin membenci Taichi yang jadi role modelku, lalu Yamato yang mengajarkanku arti persahabatan, dan juga yang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Jawab Daisuke, lalu dia berkata pada Koushiro "Oh ya Koushiro, ada yang mau aku tanyakan sebelum aku pergi"  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Koushiro  
"D3 milikku sekarang sudah berubah, soalnya aku merasa kalau dengan D-3 ini aku pernah melihat bayangan digimon lain di D3 milikku. Sampai-sampai, aku melihat aku berubah jadi digimon itu bukan Ex-Veemon saat digivolve ke Champion"  
"Kau tahu apa nama digimon itu?" Tanya Koushiro  
"Namanya Veedramon" Balas Daisuke  
"Biar aku cek" Kata Koushiro, sambil mengecek Digimon Analyzer-nya  
Digimon Analyzer: Veedramon, form champion lain dari Veemon, dan juga prior form dari salah satu Royal Knight, UlforceVeedramon. Kekuatannya bisa menyamai ultimate kelas rendah bahkan mega. Serangannya V-Nova Blast dan V-Breath Arrow akan menghancurkan musuh dalam sekejap  
"Wow keren" Kata Taichi  
"Hebat kau Daisuke, bisa mempunyai 2 form champion" Kata Yamato  
"Ya, iya. Tapi aku mau tahu, kenapa D3-ku jadi begini" Kata Daisuke  
"Aku bisa menjawabnya" Kata sosok yang muncul dari monitor komputer dari Ken  
"GENNAI!" Teriak para Digidestined dan juga Daisuke dan Ken bersamaan  
"Jawablah Gennai" Kata Daisuke  
"D3-mu serta Ken sudah berubah menjadi D-Matrix" Balas Gennai  
"D-Matrix, apa itu?" Tanya Ken  
"D-Matrix adalah Digivice generasi baru yang memungkinkan digimonmu digvolve ke Ultimate bahkan Mega tanpa crest, dan juga di D-Matrix ada peta dan juga Digimon Analyzer langsung" Balas Gennai  
"Wow, keren. Kalau begitu aku juga mau" Kata Jyou  
"JYOU!" Teriak para anggota Digidestine yang lain  
"Kalau begitu, apa yang lain juga dapat D-Matrix ini?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Tidak, baru kau dan Ken saja" Balas Gennai  
"Kenapa cuma aku dan Ken saja yang dapat?" Tanya Daisuke lagi  
"Tanya saja pada Azulongmon, aku cuma perantara saja" Balas Gennai, yang lain pun sweatdrop  
Lalu Daisuke teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Oh ya, aku dan Ken harus buru-buru nanti aku ketinggalan pesawat"  
"Daisuke, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu" Kata Gennai dan cahaya yang ada ditangan Gennai masuk ke D-Matrix Daisuke  
"Apa yang kau masukkan ke D-Matrixku ini?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Digi-Egg of Miracles milikmu" Balas Gennai, dan yang lain terkejut kecuali Veemon yang sangat gembira  
"Bagus, aku bisa menjadi Magnamon lagi" Kata Veemon  
"Aku pergi dulu dah" Kata Gennai, lalu dia menghilang dari kamar Ken  
"Ayo kita cepat-cepat kita bisa terlambat" Kata Daisuke yang buru-buru pergi disusul Ken dan yang lain  
Daisuke, Ken, dan anggota Digidestine yang lain pergi ke bandara. Saat sampai di bandara dan hendak masuk ke pesawat Daisuke dan Ken ditahan seseorang  
"Tunggu tuan, binatang peliharaan dilarang masuk" Kata petugas bandara  
"Ayolah, dia itu digimon bukan binatang peliharaan" Balas Ken  
"Tetap saja tidak bisa" Balas petugas itu  
"Cih, asal kau tahu ya tuan. Karena makhluk ini kita bisa melindungi dunia dari Myotismon, Apocalymon, dan MaloMyotismon. Jangan lupakan itu begitu saja, apa kau tidak menghargai makhluk ini" Kata Daisuke meyakinkan pegawai itu  
Petugas itu mengalah, lalu berkata "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau melihat digimon ini di dalam pesawat. Tapi kau boleh taruh dia di kargo pesawat selama keberangkatan"  
"Baiklah, aku setuju" Balas Daisuke  
Wormmon dan DemiVeemon pun dibawa ke tempat kargo pesawat, lalu Ken berbisik pada Daisuke "Hebat kau Dai, bisa meyakinkan petugas itu"  
"Hehehe, itu cuma masalah sepele Ken" Balas Daisuke  
Mereka pun masuk ke pesawat dan Ken tidur saat pesawat mulai berangkat, karena Ken susah tidur kemarin dan Daisuke asyik mendengarkan musik di MP3 miliknya. Setelah beberapa jam, pesawat mereka pun sampai lalu mereka mengambil barang mereka yang diambil dari kargo serta partner digimon mereka  
"Bagaimana harimu di kargo, DemiVeemon?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Bosan, tapi untung saja aku makan makanan di tas-mu jadi tidak masalah" Tanya DemiVeemon dengan polosnya  
Daisuke pun marah, lalu menjitak kepala DemiVeemon dengan keras lalu berkata "Dasar bodoh, itu bekal untuk nanti malam bodoh"  
"Maaf" Kata DemiVeemon dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya  
"Jangan tunjukkan matam memelasmu itu, itu memuakkan" Kata Daisuke  
Ken tertawa melihat perilaku sahabat dan partner-nya itu, lalu terdiam. Daisuke yang menyadarinya, lalu bertanya "Hei, kau tak apa-apa kan Ken?"  
"Dai, kau kan sudah bisa digivolve tanpa jogress lagi. Apa kita masih berteman, karena kita bukan DNA partner lagi" Kata Ken  
"Tentu saja Ken, walaupun kita bukan DNA partner lagi, kita masih akan jadi sahabat. Dan kau nanti juga bisa digivolve ke ultimate seperti aku" Balas Daisuke sambil menepuk bahu Ken  
"Terima kasih Daisuke, kau memang sahabat baikku. Kau juga Wormmon dan Veemon" Kata Ken, Daisuke, Veemon dan Wormmon pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ken  
Saat duo sahabat dan partnernya itu lagi asyik ngobrol. Daisuke menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa belanjaan dan saat Daisuke terbangun, dia terpesona melihat gadis yang ditabraknya itu. Rambutnya pirang berombak, warna matanya indah, wajahnya manis sekali. Lalu dia menyadari kesalahannya  
"Maaf, telah menabrakmu. Sini aku bantu" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia memasukkan belanjaan gadis itu yang terjatuh ke kantong plastik  
"Terima kasih banyak, kau Daisuke Motomiya kan?" Tanya gadis itu  
"Iya, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu" Kata Daisuke  
"Aku muncul dan melihatmu dalam pertarungan dengan MaloMyotismon. Kau keren diluar sana dengan kau Ken Ichijouji" Balas gadis itu sambil melihat Daisuke dan Ken  
"Berarti kau Digidestine, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Iya, aku Digidestine. Namaku..." Balas gadis itu, tapi belum selesai dia dipanggil oleh digimon yang memiliki sosok seperti tumbuhan "Catherine, jangan tinggalkan aku terus dong. Aku kan partnermu"  
"Maaf Floramon, tadi aku buru-buru. Oh ya perkenalkan Floramon, ini Daisuke Motomiya dan Ken Ichijouji" Kata gadis bernama Catherine itu  
"Jadi ini gadis yang dibilang Catherine oleh Takeru dan Taichi saat dia dikirim kesini oleh Imperialdramon, cantik juga" Kata Daisuke dalam hati  
"Perkenalkan namaku Floramon, aku partner dari Catherine" Kata Floramon  
"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Daisuke dan itu partnerku DemiVeemon. Dan sebelah sana adalah sahabatku Ken dan partnernya, Wormmon" Balas Daisuke dan dia menunjuk Ken, DemiVeemon, dan Wormmon  
Lalu Ken, memperhatikan Digivice Catherine dan dia berkata "Kau juga mempunyai D-Matrix Catherine?"  
"D-Matrix, apa itu?" Tanya Catherine  
"Itu, digivice yang ada kantongmu itu" Jelas Daisuke  
"Oh ini, aku tidak tahu. Digiviceku tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini kemarin" Kata Catherine, lalu dia berkata pada Daisuke dan Ken "Oh ya, omong2 kau kesini berlibur ya?"  
"Tidak kami kesini untuk kuliah" Balas Ken  
"Omong-omong apa nama kampus kalian berdua?" Tanya Catherine  
"Aku rasa Pantheon Sorbonne" Balas Daisuke  
"Wow, itu sama dengan kampusmu. Omong-omong kau sudah punya apartemen?"  
"Belum, kami masih mencarinya" Balas Daisuke  
"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Di apartemen milikku, ada kamar yang kosong" Kata Catherine  
"Terimakasih banyak Catherine" Balas Daisuke  
"Sama-sama" Kata Catherine  
Lalu dia pun menunjukkan Daisuke dan Ken ke apartemen tempat Catherine tinggal. Saat dalam perjalanan, Ken melihat Daisuke yang melihat Catherine lalu dia tersenyum demikian dengan Catherine yang merona saat dilihat Daisuke. Ken harap Catherine bisa membuat rasa cinta Daisuke ke Hikari menghilang, dan jadi bibit cinta Daisuke yang baru

Info Character:  
Name: Catherine Deneuve  
Digivice: Green D-Matrix(Green and White when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega)  
Partner: Floramon  
Floramon digivolve chart:  
Champion: Kiwimon  
Ultimate: Blossomon  
Mega: Gryphomon  
Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Determination): SethFloramon  
Gender: Female  
Nations: France  
Crest: Crest of Determination  
Occupation:  
Digidestined(French Digidestine)  
Digimon Guard Force(Daisuke Assistant)

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 3: Go Imperialdramon, Rise and Fight! Dragon and Fighter Mode Unleashed

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 3: Go Imperialdramon, Rise and Fight! Dragon and Fighter Mode Unleashed

Setelah Ken dan Daisuke bertemu dengan Catherine, mereka pun diajak ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal dan mereka tinggal di sebelah kamar apartemen Catherine. Setelah satu hari istirahat, Daisuke, dan Ken disambut oleh Catherine dengan membawa sejumlah kue  
"Hei, bagaimana istirahat kalian, nyaman kan?" Tanya Catherine  
"Tentu saja, apa lagi tukang tidur ini. Iya kan Dai" Balas Ken  
Daisuke yang kesal mendengar perkataan Ken pun berkata "Urusai, aku kan dari kemarin tidak bisa tidur. Di pesawat saja, aku tak bisa tidur"  
"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar. Ini aku bawa kue, makanlah" Kata Catherine sambil menunjukkan sekotak kue  
"Benarkah, aku akan makan ya" Kata Ken sambil memasukkan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya, lalu dia bertanya "Enak dan nikmat sekali, ini buatanmu sendiri atau kau beli di toko?"  
"Aku buat sendiri" Balas Catherine  
Daisuke yang juga sedang memakan kue buatan Catherine pun berkata "Ehm, kau bisa menjadi koki yang terkenal Catherine. Tekstur kuenya lembut sekali, manisya pas, dan saat dikunyah juga gurih sekali"  
"Terima kasih Daisuke, aku senang kau suka" Balas Catherine dan mukanya pun memerah  
"Sepertinya Daisuke, udah mulai tertarik sama Catherine" Kata Ken dalam hati, lalu dia berkata "Catherine, kue ini kayaknya lebih enak kalau dimakan dengan dicelupkan disusu deh"  
"Ide bagus, aku ke kamarku dan ambil susu dulu ya" Kata Catherine  
Saat Catherine pergi, Ken berkata pada Daisuke "Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta nih"  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Kau suka pada Catherine kan?" Kata Ken  
"Uhmm, aku.." Belum sempat selesai berkata ada pesan, muncul dari D-Matrix Daisuke. Lalu dia berkata "Tolong, Digital World dalam bahaya"  
"Itu pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Ken  
"Gennai" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia berkata "Kita harus ke Digital World. Kau kan punya laptop, pasti kita bisa pakai Digital Portalnya"  
"Baiklah" Kata Ken, lalu dia mengarahkan D-Matrixnya ke laptop Ken dan berkata "Digital-Port Open!"  
Lalu mereka bersama Veemon dan Wormmon pun masuk ke Digital World dan mereka melihat desa-desa yang hancur sangat parah , lalu mereka mencari apa ada korban selamat atau tidak  
"Buruk sekali, ada apa dengan tempat ini" Kata Ken dan Wormmon  
"Tempat ini, bukannya ada di Digital World yang di Jepang ya. Jadi Digital World disini dan disana terhubung" Balas Daisuke saat meneliti tempat itu  
"Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu Dai, ayo kita cari korban selamat" Kata Ken  
"Baiklah" Balas Daisuke dan Veemon  
Saat mereka sedang mencari korban selamat ada suara rintihan yang berkata "To...long..."  
Daisuke pun mendatangi sosok yang ternyata adalah Koromon itu, lalu dia berkata "Hei, siapa yang lakukan ini"  
Belum sempat menjawab, ada sebuah serangan yang menuju ke Daisuke. Daisuke pun terluka dan Koromon itu hancur menjadi data, lalu dia didatangi oleh Veemon, Ken, dan Wormmon  
"Daisuke, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Veemon  
"Tidak apa-apa Vee" Balas Daisuke  
"HEI, SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANI MENYERANG TEMANKU" Teriak Ken  
"Tenanglah Ken" Balas Wormmon  
"Jadi kalian sudah datang, aku akan balas dendam pada kalian berdua atas apa yang kalian lakukan" Kata suara dari atas langit  
Ken dan Daisuke melihat ke arah suara, lalu mereka terkejut dan berkata "Daemon... Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari Dark Ocean"  
"Itu rahasiaku, yang penting. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua disini" Balas Daemon, lalu dia bersiap menyerang Ken dan Daisuke  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan, berubahlah Veemon" Kata Daisuke sambil memegang D-Matrixnya  
"Kali ini, kita juga ikut bertarung Wormmon. Berubahlah" Kata Ken, sambil memegang D-Matrixnya  
"Veemon digivolve to... Ex-Veemon"  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon"  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh partnerku" Kata Ex-Veemon menahan energi di tanda X didadanya dan berkata "VEE LASER!", dan sinar itu menyerang Daemon  
Daemon pun terlempar sedikit ke belakang dan berkata "Dasar sialan kau, blue boy"  
"Jangan lupakan aku, SPIKING STRIKE!" Kata Stingmon dan tangannya membentuk pisau energi yang tajam dan dia menyerang Daemon dengan cepat  
Daemon pun berkata "Serangan itu memang sedikit sakit, tapi belum apa-apa. Rasakan ini DOUBLE DUST!" Kata Daemon mengeluarkan tinju dari 2 tangannya yang mengandung energi ke arah Ex-Veemon dan Stingmon  
"ARGGGHHHH!" Teriak Ex-Veemon dan Stingmon bersamaan  
"EX-VEEMON! STINGMON!" Teriak Daisuke dan partnernya, khawatir melihat keadaan partnernya  
"Daisuke, cepat rubah aku ke ultimate" Kata Ex-Veemon  
"Baiklah" Balas Daisuke dan D-Matrix miliknya bercahaya  
"Ex-Veemon digivolve to... Paildramon"  
"Sekarang adalah akhir dari dirimu Daemon" Kata Paldramon, lalu dia mengeluarkan pistol energi dipinggangnya dan berkata "DESPERADO BLASTER!"  
Tembakan itu membuat Daemon terpental jauh dan berkata "Dasar bodoh, akan kubunuh kau lebih dulu EVIL INFERNO!"  
"Kiwimon, bantu Paildramon" Perintah seseorang dari kejauhan  
"PUMMEL PECK! Kata Kiwimon mengeluarkan beberapa ChibiKiwimon dari mulutnya dan dua jurus itu menimbulkan ledakan  
"Siapa yang membantu Paildramon" Pikir Daisuke, lalu dia melihat orang itu dan berkata "Catherine, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"  
"Membantumu tentu saja, apa lagi" Balas Catherine  
"Baiklah, Paildramon serang dia" Kata Daisuke pada Paildramon  
"Go! Stingmon" Kata Ken menyemangati partnernya  
"Kiwimon bantu mereka mengalahkan monster itu" Perintah Catherine pada Kiwimon  
"Baiklah" Kata Paildramon, Stingmon, dan Kiwimon bersamaan

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

"MOON SHOOTER!"

"PUMMEL PECK"

Tiga serangan gabungan itu mengenai Daemon dan menimbulkan asap ledakan, tapi saat asap itu menghilang. Mereka terkejut karena serangan mereka sama sekali tidak menggores Daemon  
"APAAA!" Teriak Daisuke, Ken, dan Catherine bersamaan  
"Tidak mungkin..." Kata Paildramon, Stingmon, dan Kiwimon bersamaan  
"Dasar lemah. Matilah kalian, EVIL INFERNO!" Kata Daemon dan mengeluarkan serangan api bersuhu tinggi ke arah 3 digimon itu. Serangan itu mengenai mereka bertiga dan mereka de-digivolve ke Veemon, Wormmon, dan Floramon  
"VEEMON!" Teriak Daisuke dan memeluk partnernya  
"WORMMON! Teriak Ken dan memeluk Wormmon  
"FLORAMON! Jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata Catherine sambil menangis dihadapan partnernya  
"Sekarang matilah kalian bertiga, 3 manusia bodoh. EVIL INFERNO!" Kata Daemon mengeluarkan skill-nya lagi  
"Aku tidak akan menyerah..." Kata Daisuke saat dia bangkit  
"Jangan Daisuke. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku sangat menyayangimu" Kata Catherine tanpa sadar  
"Dai, jangan bodoh. Kau bisa mati" Kata Ken menyadarkan Daisuke  
"Terima kasih kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak akan kalah. Aku percaya pada keajaiban karena aku adalah pemegang, CREST OF MIRACLES! Kata Daisuke dan D-Matrix dan Crest miliknya bercahaya dan cahaya itu mengarah ke Veemon, lalu dia berkata "Veemon, sekarang"  
"Veemon warp digivolve to... Imperialdramon"  
Lalu muncul naga yang besar dihadapan mereka bertiga dan Daemon terkejut Veemon masih punya energi untuk berubah menjadi Mega  
"Hebat, kau bisa membuat Veemon berubah ke Mega, Dai" Kata Ken kagum dengan Veemon dan Daisuke  
"Dengan ini, kita ada kesempatan" Kata Catherine  
"Kalahkan dia, Imperialdramon" Kata Daisuke pada Imperialdramon  
"Dimengerti, POSITRON LASER!" Kata Imperialdramon, lalu dia mengeluarkan laser dari punggungnya dan menyerang Daemon  
"SIAL! Teriak Daemon saat dirinya terkena Positron Laser dari Imperialdramon, lalu dia berkata "Tapi sehebat apapun seranganmu, kau tidak bisa menang begitu saja"  
"Jangan pikir, aku sudah selesai" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia memegang D-Matrix miliknya dan tubuh Imperialdramon bercahaya  
"Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode"  
"Sekarang mati kau, keluarkan jurusmu Imperialdramon" Kata Daisuke  
"Baik. Rasakan ini GIGA CRUSHER!" Kata Imperialdramon dan senjata penembak Positron Lasernya berubah menjadi suatu seperti bazzoka lalu dia menembakkannya tepat ke Daemon  
"ARRGGGHHH, sialan kau. Meskipun aku hancur, aku akan kembali lagi dan tidak akan ada yang menghentikanku" Kata Daemon dan dia berubah menjadi data  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode pun de-digivolve ke Chibomon dan berkata "Kita menang Daisuke"  
Daisuke pun pergi kearah partnernya, lalu memeluknya dan dia berkata "Iya kita menang"  
"Daemon sudah kalah, ayo kita pulang" Kata Ken  
"Baiklah" Balas Catherine, tapi tangan dia ditahan oleh Daisuke  
"Hei Catherine, apa yang kau bilang tadi itu benar" Kata Daisuke  
"Tentang apa?" Tanya Catherine  
"Tentang kau bilang kau menyayangiku" Jawab Daisuke dan muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah  
"Maaf jangan salah paham dulu, tadi aku tidak bermaksud" Kata Catherine berbohong, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Lagipula, kau kan juga suka pada Hikari adik Taichi itu. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan Hikari"  
"Ya sudah, kalau begitu" Kata Daisuke dengan nada kecewa  
"Cheer up Daisuke, masih terlalu dini untuk galau" Kata Ken, dan dia di deathglare oleh Daisuke  
"Hei sudah-sudah, ayo kita cepat kembali dan istirahat. Besok kuliah sudah dimulai"  
"Baiklah" Kata Ken dan Daisuke bersamaan, lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke arah TV dan berkata "Digi-Port Open!"  
"Daisuke dan Ken sudah menjadi kuat, aku rasa setelah mereka kembali ke Jepang. Aku akan bergabung dengan tim mereka" Kata suara orang misterius yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga pergi  
Lalu 3 trio itu menghabiskan hari dikamar Ken dan Daisuke, lalu setelah malam Catherine pamit pulang ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Daisuke dan DemiVeemon yang tertidur dan Ken dan Wormmon yang sedang menonton TV, sebelum pergi. Catherine mengecup dahi Daisuke dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 4: A New Daisuke

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 4: A New Daisuke

Daisuke dan Chibimon yang sudah menjadi DemiVeemon pun tertidur setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan melawan Daemon, disaat tidur. Daisuke bermimpi bertemu dengan Azulongmon dan para Sovereign yang lain  
"Selamat datang, Chosen Child of Miracles" Kata Azulongmon  
"Azulongmon, itu kau... Tapi aku ada dimana? Dan siapa orang-orang disampingmu?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Ya ini aku nak, dan mereka adalah para Sovereign yang lain" Jawab Azulongmon  
"Perkenalkan nak, namaku Ebonwumon" Kata sosok kura-kura berkepala 2 dan memiliki sebuah pohon di atas bahannya  
"Namaku Baihumon, Child of Miracles" Kata sosok semacam macam yang memiliki corak loreng seperti Garurumon  
"Manusia, namaku Zhuqiamon" Kata sesok burung yang berwarna merah api dengan dingin  
"Kau masih benci manusia ternyata Zhuqiamon. Perkenalkan nak, namaku Fanglongmon. Ketua dari semua Sovereign" Kata sesosok naga yang rupa badannya hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan Anklyomon kecuali ekor dan kepalanya  
"Senang bertemu kalian semua" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia bertanya "Lalu, ada tujuan apa kalian memanggilku kembali ke sini"  
"Digital World dalam masalah baru, kau sudah lihat kan tentang Daemon. Lain kali, kejadiannya bisa lebih buruk lagi" Jawab Azulongmon  
"Lalu, kenapa mesti aku yang dipanggil. Bukannya masih ada Digidestine yang lain" Kata Daisuke  
"Kami tidak percaya dengan mereka lagi" Balas Fanglongmon  
"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Kau tahu setelah Taichi dan kawan-kawannya berhasil mengalahkan Dark Master dan Apocalymon, kami percayakan semua pada kalian generasi terbaru dan kau berhasil mengalahkan MaloMyotismon. Masalahnya setelah kalian berdua keluar, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa lagi untuk membantu kami. Jadi kami memanggilmu kembali" Jawab Azulongmon  
"Tapi aku tidak ingin masuk tim yang tidak menghargai harkat dan martabatku sebagai manusia lagi" Kata Daisuke mengepalkan tangannya  
"Kami tidak perlu kau bergabung ke Digidestine lagi, karena takdir baru menunggu dirimu" Balas Zhuqiamon  
"Takdir apa itu, lord Zhuqiamon?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Kau harus menemukan 7 anak yang memiliki D-Matrix untuk melindungi dunia ini, kau sudah bertemu dengan 2 orang. Sisa 4 lagi" Jawab Zhuqiamon  
"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku" Balas Daisuke  
Dan perlahan-lahan para Sovereign menghilang dan dia tiba-tiba terbangun dikamarnya dan melihat jam yang sudah jam 6 pagi  
"Mimpi yang aneh, tapi lebih baik aku mandi dulu lalu aku bangunkan Ken" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia mandi  
Setelah dia mandi dan berpakaian, dia pun membangunkan Ken yang masih tertidur "Hei, Ken. Bangun sudah pagi"  
Ken pun kaget melihat Daisuke yang bangun lebih dulu darinya, lalu dia berkata "Daisuke bangun lebih dulu, dari aku. Tidak bisa dipercaya"  
"Aku bukan Daisuke yang dulu. Daisuke yang malas, Daisuke yang bodoh, dan Daisuke yang tergila-gila oleh Hikari. Aku ingin berubah" Balas Daisuke dingin, lalu dia berkata "Kau mau aku tinggal disini ya, hmmf. Cepat mandi sana, lalu kita berangkat kuliah"  
"Baik, tunggu sebentar" Balas Ken  
Lalu Ken pun mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat, Daisuke pun makan telur yang dia masak. Lalu dia duduk dimeja makan  
"Makanlah, aku sudah siapkan untukmu" Kata Daisuke  
"Sankyuu Daisuke, selamat makan" Balas Ken, lalu dia mulai makan dan ponsel Daisuke pun berdering  
"Hei, ada pesan tuh Dai" Kata Ken  
Lalu dia membuka pesan di HP-nya dan berkata "Oh dari dia, toh"  
"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ken sambil memakan makanannya  
"Sepupuku, namanya Rina Shinomiya" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia menaruh HP-nya ke saku celana  
"Cewek ya?" Tanya Ken  
"Tentu saja cewek, namanya juga Rina" Jawab Daisuke dongkol  
"Cantik gak?" Tanya Ken setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya  
"Nanti aku ceritakan setelah kuliah" Balas Daisuke, lalu di berkata ke DemiVeemon dan Wormmon "Hei, kalian berdua jaga disini ya"  
"Aye, boss" Balas mereka berdua dan Daisuke dan Ken keluar dari kamar  
Mereka berdua pun sampai di luar apartemen, lalu ada suara gadis yang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan. Guess who? Tentu saja Catherine  
"Hei, kalian berdua lebih duluan daripada aku. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku" Kata Catherine dengan nada kesal  
"Maaf, tadi aku buru-buru. Aku enggak mau kan hari pertama aku telat" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia berkata pada Ken "Ken, kau bisa berangkat duluan. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan sama Catherine"  
"Baiklah" Kata Ken, lalu dia pergi  
"Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Daisuke?" Tanya Catherine  
"Kau yang mencium keningku saat aku tidur ya" Bisik Daisuke, wajah Catherine pun memerah  
"Eh... eng...gak kok. Dai...suke, eng...gak lu..cu nih" Balas Catherine  
"Aku serius Catherine. Kau suka padaku kan, kenapa kau lakukan itu kalau kau tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Daisuke menuntut jawaban  
"Hah.." Kata Catherine kaget, lalu dia bingung harus mengatakan apa dan hanya menggangguk pelan  
"Kalau kau suka padaku, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Itu karena... Kau suka orang lain" Balas Catherine, dan Daisuke pun terdiam. Lalu dia melanjutkan "Aku suka padamu sejak pertarungan kau dan teman-temanmu melawan MaloMyotismon. Kau pemberani dan juga kau bisa membujuk anak-anak yang takut melawan dia jadi berbalik melawannya. Tapi kau sepertinya lebih suka dengan Hikari"  
"Hikari adalah masa laluku, Catherine. Aku juga suka padamu. Sifatmu sangat lembut, perhatian tidak seperti Hikari yang suka menghina dan tidak menghargaiku" Kata Daisuke  
Setelah mereka berdua menyatakan cinta satu sama lain, mereka pun berciuman ditempat itu. Lalu mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan pergi ke kampus mereka. Setelah sampai disana, mereka menunggu sampai bel masuk dan guru mereka pun masuk  
"Perkenalkan nama saya Alicia Revolta, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas anda disini" Kata guru bernama Alicia itu, lalu dia berkata "Oh ya 2 anak baru perkenalkan nama kalian"  
Daisuke yang duduk disebelah Ken pun pergi ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas "Perkenalkan namaku Daisuke Motomiya, umurku 19 tahun. Aku berasal dari Jepang, tepatnya di Odaiba  
"Waw, kau Daisuke Motomiya pemimpin Digidestine yang mengalahkan Armageddemon kan?" Tanya salah satu murid  
"Lebih tepatnya mantan, dan yang mengalahkan Armageddemon bukan aku. Tapi Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode" Balas Daisuke  
"Oh ya Daisuke, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduknya" Perintah Alicia  
Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berkata "Giliranmu Ken"  
"Iya" Balas Ken singkat, lalu dia beranjak kedepan dan berkata "Perkenalkan namaku Ken Ichijouji, umurku 19 tahun dan aku juga berasal dari Jepang. Tapi aku tinggal di Tamachi"  
"Wow kau Ken Ichijouji yang terkenal super jenius itu kan?" Tanya salah satu anak murid pada Ken  
"Sama saja seperti dulu" Kata Ken, dalam hati. Lalu dia berkata "Tidak juga, aku hanya beruntung"  
"Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu Ken" Perintah Alicia  
"Baiklah" Kata Ken, lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya  
"Nah acara perkenalan sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan belajar pelajaran pertama kita Matematika" Kata Alicia, lalu anak-anak dikelas menggerutu sendiri tidak jelas  
"Ini pasti akan jadi acara yang menyenangkan" Kata Daisuke  
"Apa ini benar Daisuke, kenapa dia jadi bersemangat sekali. Ini kan pelajaran yang dia benci, Matematika" Kata Ken dalam hati  
Tapi ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Ken benar, saat pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir Daisuke tidak merasakan kesulitan yang berarti. Bahkan tugas-tugas dikerjakannya dengan benar, saat kelas selesai mereka pun pulang bertiga dengan Catherine  
"Hei, bisa tidak kita ke Mall. Aku ingin membeli baju dan google baru, serta mengganti warna rambutku ini" Kata Daisuke  
"Boleh, aku akan menemanimu" Balas Catherine  
"Maaf Dai, aku harus pulang. Kasihan DemiVeemon dan Wormmon sendirian dirumah" Kata Ken  
"Oke, ayo kita pergi Catherine" Balas Daisuke dan dia menarik tangan Catherine, yang ditarik tangannya wajahnya merona merah  
Mereka pun pergi ke Mall didekat apartemennya, lalu dia pergi ke suatu salon untuk mengganti warna rambut mahogany miliknya  
"Ada perlu apa tuan" Kata petugas disalon itu  
"Aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku ini" Balas Daisuke  
"Ganti ke warna apa?" Tanya petugas itu  
"Hitam" Jawab Daisuke, dan dia diwarnai rambutnya oleh petugas itu  
"Ehm, sudah jadi. Bagus sekali, tapi omong-omong dimana Catherine, harusnya aku menemani dia membeli baju dan google untukku" Kata Daisuke  
Lalu Catherine pun datang dan berkata "Maaf, aku terlambat"  
"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Daisuke sambil diselingi dengan senyuman  
"Ini jaket dan google untukmu, kau suka kan" Kata Catherine, lalu dia mengeluarkan jaket dan google dari tas belanjaannya  
"Terima kasih, ini sempurna sekali" Kata Daisuke dan dia mencium pipi Catherine, membuat wajahnya memerah. Lalu dia memakai google-nya diatas kepala dan bertanya "Hei, gimana. Penampilanku sempurna kan?"  
"Sempurna" Balas Catherine, lalu dia berkata "Oh ya, balik ke rumah yuk. Kan udah sore"  
"Baiklah" Balas Daisuke  
Daisuke dan Catherine pun kembali ke apartemennya, saat dia masuk kekamarnya dia dikejutkan oleh DemiVeemon yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya erat  
"Hore... Hore... Daisuke pulang" Kata DemiVeemon  
"Wow, kau tampak keren Dai" Kata Ken dan Wormmon  
"Terima kasih" Balas Daisuke  
"Boleh aku tanya Dai, kenapa sifatmu sekarang berbalik jauh dengan dulu. Kau jadi suka sekolah, pelajaran matematika, dan sekarang kau lebih banyak berpikir dengan matang" Tanya Ken  
"Itu karena aku bukan aku yang dulu lagi. Daisuke yang bodoh, Daisuke yang malas, dan Daisuke yang terlalu mementingkan perasaan untuk memikirkan sesuatu" Balas Daisuke, dan dia melanjutkan " Dan aku harus lebih baik lagi demi Catherine dan juga tim baru kita"  
"Tim baru?" Tanya Ken  
"Ya, Azulongmon dan para Sovereign memberiku tugas mencari 7 anak terpilih yang memiliki D-Matrix dan memimpin mereka melawan musuh di Digital World. Para Digidestine tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, dan kita adalah salah satu harapan disana" Kata Daisuke  
"Kita sudah ada 3 orang, sisa 4 orang lagi benar?" Tanya Ken  
"Ya... Itu benar. Omong-omong lupakan dulu masalah itu, kau mau mendengarkan tentang Rina Shinomiya, sepupuku kan?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Dengan senang hati" Balas Ken  
Lalu Daisuke pun menceritakan pada Ken semua yang dia tahu tentang sepupunya, dan Ken jadi memiliki perasaan suka pada sepupu Daisuke itu saat Daisuke memperlihatkan foto Rina pada Ken. Dan Daisuke, dia masih memikirkan, siapakah 4 anak terpilih lainnya

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 5: Go to Ultimate Stingmon! Ken VS Mysterious Tamer

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 5: Go to Ultimate Stingmon! Ken VS Mysterious Tamer

Setelah 1 hari yang menyenangkan, Ken, Daisuke, dan Catherine kembali kuliah seperti biasa tanpa halangan. Malah kemampuan akademis Daisuke meningkat drastis dan hampir menyamai Ken, saat pulang mereka pun berencana untuk pergi ke Digital World

"Hei, bisa tidak kau tidak melihat foto sepupuku seperti itu. Seperti belum pernah melihat foto cewek saja" Omel Daisuke pada Ken yang terus melihat foto Rina yang diberikan oleh dia

"Dia kan cantik Dai, wajar kan. Kalau aku lihat" Protes Ken

"Aku enggak ngerasa sepupuku itu cantik tuh" Kata Daisuke

"Hoy, kau itu aneh Daisuke. Kau punya sepupu cantik tapi tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada kami" Balas Ken, sambil tetap melihat foto sepupu Daisuke itu

"Masih lebih cantik Catherine menurutku, Ken Ichijouji" Kata Daisuke, wajah Catherine pun memerah

"Hei, kita mau ke Digital World enggak hari ini?" Tanya Ken

"Gomenne, Ken. Aku mau jalan sama Catherine" Jawab Daisuke

"Iya, kita mau berkencan" Tambah Catherine

"Kencan, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Ken pada mereka berdua

"Kemarin... Aku rasa" Balas mereka berdua dan wajah mereka berdua memerah seperi tomat

"Kau sudah jadian kok enggak bilang, aku kan sahabat kalian" Kata Ken

"Maaf Ken, kami lupa bilang" Balas mereka berdua

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan kesana dengan Wormmon saja deh" Kata Ken, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Kau pantas bahagia Dai, setelah apa saja yang kau alami karena Hikari dan Takeru"

Lalu mereka berdua pun sampai dirumah, dan mereka istirahat sebentar dikamar. Setelah itu kamar Daisuke dan Ken diketuk dari luar

"Daisuke, cepatlah. Catherine udah nunggu kau di depan" Panggil Ken

"Tunggu sebentar" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya dan bertanya "Gimana penampilanku, Ken?"

"Sempurna, apalagi jaket dan google yang dibelikan Catherine dengan uangmu itu membuatmu semakin tampan" Jawab Ken

"Terima kasih, sobat" Kata Daisuke sambil ber-high five

"Sama-sama bung. Cepatlah, jangan buat gadismu menunggu" Kata Ken, lalu dia mendorong Daisuke kearah Catherine dan berkata "Jaga gadismu, jangan sampai diambil orang lain"

"Iya cerewet, aku pergi dulu" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia dan Catherine pun pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka

Lalu muncul Worrmon dari belakang Ken dan berkata "Ken-chan, kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

"Iya. Ayo pergi..." Jawab Ken dan dia masuk ke kamar dan menyiapkan laptopnya

"Ken-san, boleh aku ikut?" Tanya DemiVeemon

"Jangan, kau bisa celaka karena kau tidak bisa berubah tanpa Daisuke" Jawab Ken

"Baiklah..." Kata DemiVeemon

"Wormmon bersiaplah... Digi-Port Open!" Kata Ken, dan portal menuju digital world terbuka

Ken pun sudah masuk ke digital world, lalu dia mencari lokasi yang cocok untuk melatih Wormmon. Setelah sampai, Wormmon bertanya kenapa partnernya membawanya kesini

"Ken-chan, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Wormmon

"Aku mencari tempat untuk melatihmu, dan kurasa tempat ini cocok" Jawab Ken

"Melatihku untuk apa?" Tanya Wormmon

"Untuk mencapai ultimate form bahkan mega, karena musuh baru telah menanti. Jangan mau kalah dengan Veemon, Wormmon. Digivolve now" Kata Ken sambil memegang D-Matrixnya

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon"

"Wormmon, coba hancurkan batu-batu itu" Perintah Ken

"Baiklah, Ken-chan. SPIKING STRIKE!" Kata Stingmon dan tangannya berubah menjadi jarum panjang yang kuat dan mengarahkannya kebatu yang dimaksud Ken, sampai hancur

"Bagus Stingmon, sekali-lagi" Perintah Ken

Stingmon tidak sadar sudah 2 jam mereka latihan, dan saat mereka beristirahat ada suara ledakan yang tejadi disebelah utara

"Suara apa, itu tadi?" Tanya Ken

"Ada suara ledakan" Jawab Wormmon

"Dimana?" Tanya Ken tidak percaya

"Di utara" Balas Wormmon

"Ayo kita kesana" Kata Ken

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Wormmon dan melihat digimon yang berbentuk seperti ayam yang menghancurkan suatu desa dan membuat para penduduknya menjadi batu

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ken dan dia melihat Digimon Analyzer di D-Matrixnya

Digimon Analyzer(Kokatorimon data)

Name:

Kokatorimon

Level:

Champion

Tipe:

Bird

Atribut:

Data

Keluarga: Wind Guardian

Jurus:

Feather Claw: Mengeluarkan bulu-bulu yang tajam dari sayapnya

Petra Fire: Membuat musuh yang melihat matanya berubah menjadi batu

"Kokatorimon, huh. Digivolve, Wormmon" Perintah Ken

"Baik Ken-chan" Balas Wormmon

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon"

"Stingmon, kalahkan dia" Perintah Ken

"Baik Ken-chan" Balas Stingmon tapi saat dia bersiap menyerang Kokatorimon ada suara yang menghentikannya

"Hentikan, jangan ikut campur ini urusan kami" Kata sosok orang bertudung yang berada di atas bangunan dan disebelahnya ada digimon yang berjenis seperti beruang

"Aniki, giliranku?" Tanya sosok digimon itu

"Digimon apa itu?" Kata Ken, lalu dia melihat Digimon Analyzer di D-Matrixnya

Nama:

Bearmon

Level:

Rookie

Atribut:

Vaccine

Keluarga:

Nature Spirit

Jurus:

Bear Fist: Memukul musuh di dada dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya

Bear Roll: Membentuk tubuhnya menjadi bola, lalu menyerang musuh sampai terpental

"Tentu Bearmon, digivolve" Kata orang itu mengeluarkan D-Matrixnya

"Orang itu juga memiliki D-Matrix, apa itu orang yang kami cari" Kata Ken dalam hati

"Bearmon digivolve to... Grizzlymon"

Lalu beruang itu berubah wujud menjadi beruang grizly yang besar dan di 2 tangannya, dia memakai gauntlet dengan cakar yang sangat tajam. Melihat itu Ken pun melihat Digimon Analyzernya

Digimon Analyzer(Grizzmon data):

Nama:

Grizzlymon

Level:

Champion

Tipe:

Beast

Atribut: Vaccine

Keluarga:

Nature Spirit

Skill:

Maul Attack: Menghabisi musuh dengan memanfaatkan serangan mereka, lalu menyerang mereka di bagian vital

Crescent Dawn:

Cutter Claw: Mengeluarkan energi dari cakarnya dan membentuk huruf X, lalu diarahkan ke musuh

"Mari tunjukkan kemampuan kita, Grizzlymon" Perintah orang itu

"Baiklah, aniki" Balas Grizzlymon

"STUN FLAME SHOT!" Kata Kokatorimon sambil melepaskan laser dari matanya ke Grizzlymon

"Menghindar Grizzlymon" Kata orang itu, dan Grizzlymon berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke langit

"Giliranku, CUTTER CLAW!" Kata Grizzlymon sambil melepaskan energi dari cakarnya yang berbentuk X dan mengenai Kokatorimon dan dia berubah menjadi data

"Wow, kau hebat sekali" Puji Ken

Orang itu melompat dari bangunan itu dan berkata pada Ken "Terima kasih, tapi aku ada urusan denganmu. Grizzlymon serang Stingmon"

"Apa, tapi kenapa kau?" Tanya Ken

"Yang kuat bertahan, yang lemah akan tersingkir. Itulah hukum alam" Balas orang itu, lalu Grizzlymon mulai menyerang Stingmon

"Stingmon, lawan dia. Hati-hati, dia tangguh" Kata Ken

"Rasakan ini, MAUL ATTACK!" Kata Grizzlymon mengeluarkan serangan andalannya, tapi karena kecepatannya. Stingmon berhasil menghindar

"Giliranku, EVIL ANTENNA! Kata Stingmon, dan dia membuat jaring laba-laba yang membuat Grizzlymon tak bisa bererak, lalu dia melompat ke atas dan berkata "SPIKING STRIKE!"

Serangan Spiking Strike dari Stingmon mengenai Grizzlymon dengan telak dan dia pun berkata "Aniki, ultimate digivolve sekarang"

"Baiklah..." Kata orang itu dan crest dan D-Matrixnya bercahaya

"Grizzlymon digivolve to... GrapLeomon"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ken, dan dia melihat Digimon Analyzernya

Digimon Analyzer(GrapLeomon data):

Name:

GrapLeomon

Level:

Ultimate

Type:

Beast Man

Attribute:

Vaccine

Family:

Nature Spirits

Nightmare Soldier

Skill:

The Fist of King: Menggerakkan turbin pada lengannya pada batas rotasi tertinggi, lalu menggunakan pukulan yang sangat keras untuk merusak gravitasi

Cyclone Turbine: Memutar seluruh tubuhnya untuk serangan terakhir dari tendangan Roundhouse

Lion Cyclone Leg: Menendang musuh dengan kaki berputar seperti tornado dan menghancurkan kaki musuh

"Celaka, dia ultimate Stingmon" Kata Ken

"Jangan khawatir Ken, dengan kecepatanku. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya" Balas Stingmon menenangkan Ken

"Jangan sombong kau" Kata GrapLeomon, lalu dia bergerak dan tibatiba sudah ada di depan Stingmon, lalu dia berkata "Aku juga tak kalah cepat darimu, dan aku adalah ultimate kau champion. Rasakan ini, THE FIST OF KING!"

GrapLeomon memutar turbin di tangannya dan melepaskan pukulan yang kuat. Stingmon terkena dan berteriak "ARGGGHHHHH!"

"STINGMON! Bertahanlah" Kata Ken dengan nada sedih

"Jangan khawatir Ken, aku masih sanggup" Balas Stingmon

GrapLeomon kembali muncul didepan Stingmon dan berkata "Kuakhiri, CYCLONE TURBINE!"

Lalu GrapLeomon menendang-nendang Stingmon seperti turbin yang berputar dan Stingmon pun terkapar ditanah. Lalu Ken berteriak "STINGMON! Kau tidak boleh mati lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau"

Lalu Crest of Kindness dan D-Matrix milik Ken bercahaya, dan Stingmon berkata "Sudah saatnya"

"Stingmon digivolve to... Dinobeemon"

"Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya partner dari GrapLeomon itu

Digimon Analyzer(Dinobeemon data):

Nama:

Dinobeemon

Level:

Ultimate

Tipe:

Mutant

Atribut:

Virus, Free

Keluarga:

Nature Spirits

Wind Guardians

Jungle Troopers

Metal Empire

Jurus:

Masquerade: Melakukan "Tarian neraka" dimana pergerakannya meninggalkan bekas, lalu dia memotong-motong tubuh musuh

Irritant Buzz: Menghasilkan suara yang bisa menghancurkan gendang telinga dari mulut

"Serang dia, Dinobeemon" Perintah Ken

"Payback time" Balas Dinobeemon, lalu dia berkata "MASQUERADE!"

"THE KING OF FIST!" Kata GrapLeomon dan dua serangan itu menimbulkan ledakan

"Sebelum kalah beritahu, siapa kau?" Kata Ken, orang itu membuka tudungnya dan Ken berkata "Ross..."

"Kau semakin hebat Ken, maaf aku tiba-iba menyerangmu. Aku hanya mengetesmu saja" Kata orang bernama Ross itu dan dia berkata "GrapLeomon die-dedigivolve kita harus pergi"

GrapLeomon de-digivolve ke Zurumon dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi"

"Ross kau punya D-Matrix sepertiku, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja?" Tanya Ken

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, aku akan menunggumu dan Daisuke kembali ke Jepang dan aku akan bergabung. Sepertinya Daisuke sudah sampai" Kata Ross sambil menunjuk ke arah Imperialdramon Dragon Mode

Ross dan Zurumon pun menghilang, dan Daisuke turun dari Imperialdramon dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa Ken?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi Ross" Balas Ken

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin dia akan bergabung suatu hari nanti" Kata Daisuke sambil menepuk pundak Ken

Daisuke dan Ken bersama Imperialdramon yang sudah de-digivolve ke Chibomon dan Dinobeemon yang telah de-digivolve ke Minomon, lalu segera kembali ke Real World dan mendiskusikan Ross yang ternyata adalah ksatria terpilih keempat dan tersisa 3 lagi

Info Character:

Name: Ross  
Digivice: Red D-Matrix(Red and Light Blue when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega)  
Partner: Bearmon  
Bearmon digivolve chart:  
Fresh: Zurumon

In-Training: Tsunomon

Champion: Grizzlymon  
Ultimate: GrapLeomon  
Mega: Dinotiggermon/Marsmon

Side Mega: BanchoLeomon  
Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Generosity): Washamon  
Gender: Male  
Nations: America  
Crest: Crest of Generosity

Occupation:

Fotographer

Digimon Guard Force(Computer Expert)

-To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 6: Crest of Determination

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 6:

Daisuke dan Ken serta Catherine berangkat ke kampus sampai menceritakan tentang Ross yang akan menjadi Fourth Member mereka. Saat sedang asyik menceritakan tentang perubahan ultimate Ken, Dinobeemon. Daisuke mendapatkan SMS dari kakaknya, Jun Motomiya

"Dasar sialan, si Jun itu" Gerutu Daisuke saat membaca SMS itu dan langsung menaruh HP-nya kembali ke kantong

"Emang dia SMS, apa Dai?" Tanya Ken

"Katanya dia menyuruh Rina kemari dan mengawasiku, supaya aku tidak macam-macam. Dan sekarang dia sudah ada di pesawat" Jawab Daisuke dengan nada kesal

"Bukannya bagus, sepupumu yang cantik dan seksi itu akan datang kesini" Kata Ken

"Ken, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pervert begini?" Tanya Daisuke

"Sejak aku beranjak dewasa, dan sudah tau apa itu cewek" Balas Ken, dan Catherine dan Daisuke sweatdrop

"Kenapa aku belum bisa merubah Floramon jadi Ultimate ya" Kata Catherine dalam hati

"Kau kenapa, kau sakit Catherine-chan. Kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Daisuke

"Tidak, apa-apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Balas Catherine

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kampus, sebenarnya Daisuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Catherine. Dia khawatir, tapi saat ingin menanyakan. Catherine selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa, sampai merasa pulang Daisuke pun masih merasa khawatir

"Dai, kau masih khawatir pada dia?" Tanya Ken

"Tentu saja, tapi aku bingung. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini" Balas Daisuke

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia kepikiran dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tentang ultimate form Wormmon" Kata Ken

"Bisa jadi, kan cuma dia yang belum bisa digivolve ke Ultimate. Aku akan pergi dan menghiburnya" Kata Daisuke

"Aku ikut deh" Balas Ken

Mereka pun menemukan Catherine disebuah taman, dengan Floramon. Tapi dia seperti sedang berkata sesuatu pada Floramon, lalu dia menangis

"Floramon... Aku minta maaf, karena aku lemah. Kau belum bisa berubah ke Ultimate" Kata Catherine sambil menangis

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Catherine. Walau begitu, aku tetap akan menjadi partnermu" Balas Floramon menghibur Catherine

"Tapi... Aku hanya akan menyusahkan Daisuke dan Ken saja" Kata Ken

Lalu Daisuke datang dan berkata "Kau tidak menyusahkanmu Catherine-chan. Apa kau lupa, saat Paildramon diserang, Kiwimon bisa membantu kami. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Catherine

"Karena kau punya tekat yang kuat. Dan tekat itu akan membuatmu menjadi kuat" Jawab Daisuke, lalu muncul benda bercahaya dari atas langit dan ditangkap oleh Catherine

"Benda apa ini?" Kata Catherine saat dia melihat dia memegang tag dan Crest yang belum pernah diketahui oleh para Digidestine sebelumnya

"Itu Tag dan Crest" Balas Daisuke

"Tag dan Crest, apa itu?" Tanya Daisuke

"Tag adalah tempat untuk menyimpan Crest. Yang didalam Tag ini, adalah Crest. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Crest ini" Jawab Daisuke

Lalu muncul gambaran Azulongmon dari D-Matrix Daisuke dan Catherine, lalu dia berkata "Itu adalah Crest of Determination"

"Crest of Determination" Kata Catherine dan Daisuke bersamaan

"Ya, crest itu terbentuk oleh tekad dari Child of Determination. Tapi Crest itu baru menunjukkan dirinya saat Crest of Miracles menunjukkan sinarnya" Balas Azulongmon

"Menunjukkan sinar, jangan-jangan saat yang kau maksud itu adalah saat Crest of Miracles bersinar untuk dan membuat Veemon berubah ke Imperialdramon" Kata Daisuke

"Ya, kau menyinari Crest of Determination yang terpecah-pecah dan terkubur jauh dalam bumi Digital World. Dan saat Crest of Miracles dan Kindness menunjukkan sinarnya, pecahan dari Crest of Determination bersatu kembali dan mencari pemilik sesungguhnya yaitu kau, Child of Determination" Balas Azulongmon

"Jadi crest ini milikku" Kata Catherine

"Ya, jagalah baik-baik. Crest itu akan berguna untuk membuat partnermu berubah ke Ultimate bahkan Mega" Balas Azulongmon

"Azulongmon, aku mau bertanya. Apa kau tahu, siapa 3 orang lagi yang dimaksud kau dan para Sovereign. Kami sudah menemukan member ke-4, tapi dia masih belum mau bergabung" Kata Daisuke

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah menemukan Chield of Generosity. Tapi menurut Fanglongmon, 3 orang yang tersisa tidak mempunyai Crest sama sekali" Balas Azulongmon, lalu dia menghilang dari layar D-Matrix Catherine dan Daisuke

"Daisuke, terima kasih kau sudah menghiburku" Kata Catherine

"Sama-sama, itu tugasku sebagai teman dan pacarmu kan" Balas Daisuke

Mereka pun melihat satu sama lain, lalu mereka berciuman. Setelah lama berciuman, mereka kembali ke Ken dan mereka kembali ke apartemen. Lalu Daisuke dan Ken masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat ada perempuan asing berambut hijau dikamar mereka

"Dai-kun, kau sudah pulang. Aku menunggummu dari tadi loh" Kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Daisuke

"Heh lepaskan, aku itu sepupumu tau. Shinomiya" Balas Daisuke. dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis yang ternyata adalah sepupunya, Rina Shinomiya

"Maaf-maaf, aku kan sudah lama gak bertemu denganmu wajar saja kan" Balas Rina, lalu dia berkata "Dan, aku kan sepupumu. Jadi jangan panggil Shinomiya dong. Panggil aja Rina"

"Whatever" Balas Daisuke, dan dia pergi kekamarnya

"Huh, dia tetap enggak berubah" Kata Rina sambil menghela nafas, lalu dia berkata "Hey, kau yang bernama Ken ya. Benar kata Daisuke kau tampan juga"

"Dia memanggilku tampan" Kata Ken dalam hati, dan mukanya sudah sangat memerah. Lalu dia berkata "Ya, aku Ken... se..nang berte..mu dengan...mu Shinomiya-san"

Lalu Rina memegang tangan Ken, dan berkata "Hei, jangan gugup begitu dong Ken. Dan panggil aku dengan nama pendekku, jangan begitu formal"

Wajah Ken semakin memerah, dan dia berkata "Baiklah Rina-san"

Lalu saat malam mereka bertiga makan malam dengan ramen yang dibuat Daisuke. Daisuke memang spesialis dalam hal membuat ramen. Tinggal menunggu waktu, dia membuka restoran. Lalu tiba-tiba Daisuke marah kepada Rina

"Hei, dari dulu kau pakai baju itu saja. Tutup kek tubuhmu dengan baju, jangan BH saja. Kau mau jadi cewek apa hah" Bentak Daisuke

"Maaf-maaf, lagian kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya sih. Ken saja tidak masalah iya kan Ken?" Tanya Rina pada Ken

"I...Iya" Balas Ken takut-takut karena dia di-death glare oleh Daisuke

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ganti bajumu itu. Atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari apartemen ini" Perintah Daisuke

"Iya... Iya, dasar orang sok suci" Gerutu Rina dalam hati, lalu dia masuk ke kamar dan mengganti baju

Lalu Rina mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain yang dia bawa, tapi pesonanya tetap membuat Ken terpesona, lalu Daisuke berkata pada Rina

"Nah, gitu dong. Ini baru sepupuku" Kata Daisuke menunjukkan cengirannya

"Whatever..." Balas Rina

"Walau kau ganti bajumu, kau tetap mempesona kok" Kata Ken, lalu wajah dia dan Rina memerah

"Hei, Ken. Kau merayu sepupuku" Kata Daisuke, Ken pun terdiam. Lalu Daisuke, bertanya pada Rina "Hei, Rina. Mana V.V? Kok enggak kelihatan. Kan dia bisa bermain sama DemiVeemon dan Wormmon"

"Dia aku tinggal dirumah. Habis dia bikin ulah mulu, akhir-akhir ini" Balas Rina

"Omong-omong, siapa V.V?" Tanya Ken

"Dia itu partner dari sepupuku yang satu jenis dengan Veemon milikku, tapi dia memiliki tipe perubahan yang berbeda. Kalau aku memiliki tipe perubahan Ex-Veemon, V.V memiliki tipe perubahan Veedramon" Jelas Daisuke

"Tapi aku membawa Dorimon" Kata Rina, dan digimon seperti kucing berwarna ungu keluar dai kamar yang ditempati Rina

"Biar, aku lihat di Digimon Analyzer" Kata Daisuke dan melihat Digimon Analyzer di D-Matrixnya

Digimon Analyzer(Dorimon data):

Nama:

Dorimon

Level:

In-Training

Tipe:

Lesser

Atribut:

Tidak ada

Keluarga:

Nature Spirit

Jurus:

Metal Drop: Memuntahkan biji-biji besi saat mengarah ke lawan

"Perkenalkan, aku Dorimon" Kata Dorimon memperkenalkan diri

"Aku tahu, aku Daisuke dan disebelahku adalah Ken" Balas Daisuke

"Kau sudah bertemu DemiVeemon dan Wormmon?" Tanya Ken

"Iya, mereka sangat baik dan aku senang bermain dengan mereka" Balas Dorimon

Daisuke pun melihat D-Matrix berwarna ungu disaku milik Rina, lalu dia berkata "Kau, orang yang kami cari-cari selama ini Rina"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rina

"Azulongmon dan para Sovereign memerintahkanku untuk mencari 7 orang yang memiliki D-Matrix untuk menyelamatkan Digital World, dan kami baru menemukan 4 selama ini. Ditambah kau jadi 5" Balas Daisuke

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa aku lihat cuma kalian saja yang mempunyai benda sepertiku ini?" Tanya Rina

"Tidak. Pacar Daisuke, Catherine mempunyai D-Matrix dan juga teman kami yang bernama Ross juga punya, tapi dia masih belum ingin bergabung" Balas Ken

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakan banyak hal lagi, tapi sebaiknya kita istirahat apalagi Rina. Kau belum satu hari ada disini, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, dan kau juga tidur Ken" Perintah Daisuke

"Aye..." Kata Ken, lalu dia pergi kekamarnya

"Baiklah, ayo Dorimon. Ikut aku" Kata Rina, lalu dia dan Dorimon masuk ke kamarnya

Lalu Daisuke masuk ke kamarnya dan dia berbicara pada DemiVeemon tentang tugas yang diembankan padanya oleh para Sovereign. Lalu dia masih berpikir-pikir siapa 2 orang terakhir yang memiliki D-Matrix

Info Character:

Name: Rina Shinomiya

Digivice: Purple D-Matrix(Purple and Gray when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega)

Partner: Dorumon

Dorumon Digivolve Chart:

Fresh: Dodomon

In-Training: Dorimon

Champion: Dorugamon/Reptiledramon

Ultimate: DoruGreymon/Grademon

Mega: Dorugoramon/Alphamon

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japan

Occupation:

Tamer

Digimon Guard Force(Intel)

Digimon Online Yamato Server Leader

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 7: The Power of Kindness and Miracles

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 7: The Power of Kindness and Miracles

Setelah pertemuan Ken dan Daisuke dengan Rina, mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang 7 ksatria terpilih yang memiliki D-Matrix serta alasan mereka berdua keluar dari Digidestined, beruntungnya hari itu mereka libur. Jadi mereka bebas untuk mendiskusikan hal itu dengan Rina

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka bisa membicarakan hal seperti itu padahal kau berjasa pada mereka Dai-kun" Kata Rina sambil meminum jusnya

"Sama, aku juga berpikir begitu. Bisa-bisanya mereka bicara seperti itu, kalau bukan karena Daisuke. Aku pasti tidak bisa masuk tim Digidestine dan juga Veemon dan Wormmon tidak bisa DNA Digivolve ke Paildramon dan Imperialdramon" Tambah Ken

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi. Kita kan sudah punya tim sendiri. Aku, Catherine, kau, dan juga Rina" Kata Daisuke pada Ken

"Tapi masa tim kita tidak punya nama, pikirkanlah nama yang bagus" Kata Rina

"Aku sih sukanya Digimon Guard Force" Balas Daisuke

"Kalau aku sih maunya Digi-Guardian" Balas Ken

"Aku sih setuju sama ide Dai-kun, namanya keren. Kita pakai nama itu" Kata Rina

"Kalau Rina-chan bilang begitu, aku juga setuju" Balas Ken

"Baik kalau begitu, dengan begitu. Tim Digimon Guard Force resmi dibentuk, aku sebagai ketua dan Ken adalah wakil ketua" Kata Daisuke

"Aku setuju" Balas Ken

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Rina

"Hei Rina, kau bisa jadi intel yang bagus. Aku lihat kau mempunyai kemampuan seperti Izzy di Digidestine. Jadi kau bisa menjadi intel yang sempurna" Jawab Daisuke

"Aku setuju, baru kali ini ada yang memuji kemampuanku" Kata Rina

Lalu saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, ada 2 orang yang masuk sambil membawa kue-kue. Orang itu adalah Catherine dan Floramon

"Catherine-chan, kau datang" Kata Daisuke

"Iya, aku membawa kue-kue" Balas Catherine sambil mengeluarkan kue-kue kering dari plastik. Lalu dia melihat Rina dan bertanya "Daisuke, ini siapa ya?"

"Oh ya, aku belum bilang padamu ya Catherine-chan. Ini sepupuku Rina" Jawab Daisuke

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rina Shinomiya" Kata Rina

"Rina ya, perkenalkan namaku Catherine" Balas Catherine

"Waw, kau yang namanya Catherine ya. Kau beruntung sekali, punya pacar sepertinya Dai-kun" Kata Rina, dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka berdua memerah  
Tiba-tiba muncul e-mail dari Gennai di D-Matrix Daisuke, lalu dia berkata "Teman-teman, cepat kita ke Digital World"  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Ken  
"Kata Gennai, Daemon bangkit kembali dan dia sudah Mode Change ke Beast Mode" Jawab Daisuke, dan perkataannya membuat Ken dan Catherine terkejut, kecuali Rina yang tidak tahu apa-apa  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semuanya arahkan D-Matrix kalian ke arah laptop Ken, lalu bilang Digi-Port Open" Perintah Daisuke  
Semua orang mengarahkan D-Matrixnya ke arah laptop Ken, partner mereka pun berdiri disamping partner mereka masing-masing. Dan Daisuke membuka portal Digital World dan mereka semua terhisap dan muncul di Digital World  
"Aneh..." Kata Daisuke  
"Aneh kenapa Daisuke?" Tanya Catherine

"Bajuku tidak berubah, biasanya setiap masuk kesini bajuku berubah. Iya kan Ken?" Jawab Daisuke

"Benar, ini aneh" Kata Ken  
"Teman-teman, aku mencium keberadaan digimon jahat disana" Kata Dorumon  
"Ayo kita kesana" Kata Daisuke, mereka semua pun kesana dan melihat Daemon Beast Mode sedang menghancurkan apapun dihadapannya

"Hentikan Daemon" Kata Daisuke  
"Kau disini. Bagus, jadi aku bisa mengalahkan kau disini" Balas Daemon sambil menunjuk Daisuke  
"Tidak akan terjadi, bersiaplah Veemon" Kata Daisuke sambil memegang D-Matrixnya  
"Baik Daisuke" Balas Veemon  
"Veemon warp digivolve to... Imperialdramon"  
"Bagus, Imperialdramon serang dia" Perintah Daisuke  
"Oke" Kata Imperialdramon, lalu dia berkata "RASAKAN INI, POSITRON LASER!"  
Serangan itu mengenai Daemon dengan telak, tapi tidak melukainya sama sekali. Lalu dia berkata "Hahahahaha, serangan itu bukan apa-apa. Giliranku, EVIL INFERNO!"  
"ARGHHHH" Teriak Imperialdramon saat serangan itu mengenainya dengan telak, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Serangan itu semakin kuat saja"  
"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Teriak Daisuke, lalu dia berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
"Butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku, tenang saja" Balas Imperialdramon  
"Kenapa dia bisa lebih kuat dari Imperialdramon, aku harus mengeceknya" Kata Rina, lalu dia mengecek Digimon Analyzernya  
Digimon Analyzer(Daemon Beast Mode data):  
Name:  
Daemon Beast Mode  
Level:  
Mega(Burst Mode)  
Tipe:  
Demon Lords  
Atribut:  
Virus  
Keluarga:  
Nightmare Soldier  
Jurus:  
Slash Nail: Merobek musuh dengan cakar besar di dua tangannya  
Double Dust: Menyerang musuh dengan pukulan yang dipenuhi dengan sihir  
Evil Flapping: Menyerang musuh dengan api yang berbentuk menara tinggi  
Hammer Knuckle: Menggabungkan kedua tangannya, lalu diayunkan dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah musuh  
Evil Inferno: Menyerang dengan api bersuhu tinggi yang membakar apapun tanpa bekas  
"Dai-kun, dia lebih kuat satu level dari Imperialdramon. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja" Kata Rina  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, Imperialdramon... Mode Change" Kata Daisuke  
"Siap Daisuke" Balas Imperialdramon  
"Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode"  
"Baiklah Imperialdramon. Gunakan Giga Crusher" Perintah Daisuke  
"Ini, akhirmu Daemon. GIGA" Kata Imperialdramon menyiapkan jurusnya  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Kata Daemon, lalu dia berkata "EVIL FLAPPING!"  
"Menyingkir Imperialdramon" Perintah Daisuke  
"Sial, dia benar-benar tidak membiarkanku menggunakan Giga Crusher" Kata Imperialdramon dalam hati  
"Sekarang, kematianmu. EVIL INFERNO!" Kata Daemon mengeluarkan jurusnya  
Jurus itu meleset, Imperialdramon berhasil menghindar. Daemon terus-menerus menyerang dan Imperialdramon menghindar. Tapi lama kelamaan energi Imperialdramon semakin terkuras dan dia selalu hampir terkena serangan Daemon  
"Daisuke, energiku sudah semakin habis" Kata Imperialdramon  
"Bertahanlah, saat ada kesempatan. Gunakan Giga Crusher" Perintah Daisuke  
"Baik" Kata Imperialdramon  
Saat dia lengah Daemon sudah ada didepannya, lalu dia berkata "Sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi, EVIL INFERNO!"  
"ARGGGHHHH" Kata Imperialdramon saat terkena jurus itu, dan karena energinya sudah habis de-digivolve menjadi Chibomon  
"Chibomon, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Chibomon  
"Sekarang giliran kalian" Kata Daemon, lalu dia bersiap menyerang  
"Jangan senang dulu" Kata Chibomon, lalu dia berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyerang partner dan temanku"  
"Chibomon warp digvolve to... Veemon"  
"Daisuke, gunakan Digi-Egg of Miracles"  
"Baiklah" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia memilih Digi-Egg of Miracles dari D-Matrixnya dan berkata "Golden Armor Energize"  
"Veemon golden armor digivolve to... Magnamon, The Golden Knight of Miracles"  
"Wow, apa itu?' Kata Rina, lalu dia mengecek Digimon Analyzernya  
Digimon Analyzer(Magnamon data):  
Name:  
Magnamon  
Level:  
Armor  
Tipe:  
Holy Knight  
Atribut:  
Vaccine  
Family:  
Metal Empire  
Virus Buster  
Jurus:  
Magna Blast: Menembakkan misil cahaya ke arah musuh dari armor miliknya  
Aura Barrier: Menyelubungi diri dengan tameng cahaya untuk melindungi diri dari serangan musuh  
Magna Kick: Menendang musuh dengan segala kekuatan  
Magna Punch: Mengempulkan energi dan dikeluarkan ke bentuk satu pukulan yang kuat  
Magna Explosion: Mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari Digi-Egg of Miracles, dan membentuk bola energi dari seluruh badannya dan menyerang apapun yang dianggapnya musuh menjadi debu  
"Bagus Magnamon, serang dia" Perintah Daisuke  
Magnamon menyerang Daemon tanpa ampun dan membuat Daemon kewalahan. Saat pertempuran Daemon dan Magnamon berlangsung, D-Matrix Ken mendapat sinyal  
"Daisuke, aku mendapat sinyal Digi-Egg" Kata Ken  
"Pergilah.. Aku dan Magnamon akan menahan Daemon disini" Balas Daisuke, lalu Ken pergi  
"Jangan lupakan aku... Floramon digivolve, bantu Magnamon" Perintah Catherine  
"Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon"  
"Baiklah aku juga" Kata Rina, lalu dia mengeluarkan D-Matrixnya  
"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon"  
"Makhluk apa itu" Kata Catherine dia dan melihat Digimon Analyzernya  
Digimon Analyzer(Dorugamon data):  
Name:  
Dorugamon  
Level:  
Champion  
Tipe:  
Beast Dragon  
Keluarga:  
Nature Spirit  
Dragon's Roar  
Jurus:  
Cannonball: Mengeluarkan bola besi kecil dari mulut ke arah musuh  
Power Metal: Mengeluarkan bola besi berukuran besar dari mulut ke arah musuh  
"Rina, kau ikuti Ken. Bahaya jika dia pergi sendiri" Perintah Daisuke  
"Baiklah" Balas Rina, lalu dia menyusul Ken  
Lalu Rina mencari Ken yang ternyata sudah jauh, lalu dia menemukan Ken sedang bersembunyi di batu lalu Rina menghampirinya  
"Hei Ken-kun" Kata Rina  
"Kenapa kau disini, Rina-chan?" Tanya Ken saat dia melihat Rina  
"Dai-kun memintaku menyusulmu, dia mengkhawatirkanmu" Jawab Rina  
"Dia selalu seperti itu, dia seperti kakakku" Kata Ken, lalu dia melihat kearah suatu kuil dan berkata "Sial, kalau mereka terus disitu. Aku tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam"  
"Kita harus berkerja sama Ken-kun" Kata Rina  
"Baiklah. Ayo Wormmon" Kata Ken sambil memegang D-Matrixnya  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon"  
"Stingmon digivolve to... Dinobeemon"  
"Ayo semua, serang" Kata Ken. Lalu dia, Rina, Dinobeemon dan Dorugamon menerobos kekuil itu  
-Dilain tempat-  
Magnamon masih bertarung dengan sengit dengan Daemon, lalu Magnamon sudah semakin lelah tapi dia masih bertahan  
"Sial, aku sudah semakin lelah Daisuke" Kata Daemon  
"Bertahanlah, sampai Ken dan yang lain datang" Balas Daisuke  
"Baiklah" Kata Magnamon  
"Dasar payah, EVIL INFERNO!" Kata Daemon mengeluarkan skillnya  
"AURA BARRIER!" Kata Magnamon mengeluarkan skillnya, dan skill dari Daemon ditahan kembali oleh Aura Barrier milik Magnamon  
"Aku harus membantu Daisuke, aku sudah terlalu menyusahkan dia" Kata Catherine dalam hati, lalu dia berteriak pada Kiwimon yang sudah tidak berdaya "BANGUNLAH KIWIMON! JANGAN MAU KALAH PADA DAISUKE, KITA HARUS MEMPUNYAI TEKAD UNTUK MENANG... BANGUNLAH!" Kata Catherine, lalu Crest of Determination miliknya bersinar  
"Kekuatan Catherine masuk kedalam tubuhnya" Kata Kiwimon, lalu dia bangkit perlahan-lahan  
"Kiwimon digivolve to... Blossomon"  
"Apa itu" Kata Catherine, lalu dia melihat Digimon Analyzernya  
Digimon Analyzer(Blossomon data):  
Name:  
Blossomon  
Level:  
Ultimate  
Tipe:  
Data  
Keluarga:  
Wind Guardian  
Jurus:  
Spiral Flower: Mengeluarkan bunga-bunga kecil yang ditumbuh didaerah batang dan dilemparkan seperti shuriken, bunga-bunga itu dapat memotong apapun. Tak peduli seberapapun kerasnya  
Thorn Whip: Menyabet musuh dengan akar-akarnya yang tajam dan berduri  
Pollinosis Powder: Mengeluarkan bubuk racun yang bisa menghambat pernafasan musuh dan racun-racun itu juga menyerang tubuh musuh dari dalam. Yang bisa mencium bubuk racun itu hanya musuh saja  
"Akhirnya, aku bisa berubah ke ultimate" Kata Blossmon, lalu dia berkata "Rasakan ini, SPIRAL FLOWER!"  
Dia melemparkan bunga kecil dari akarnya, lalu mengenai Daemon. Dia pun berkata "Dasar brengsek, akan kuserang kau"  
"Kau melupakanku ya, Magna Blaster" Kata Magnamon dan dia menembakkan cahaya dari armornya ke arah Daemon  
-Dikuil tempat Rina dan Ken berada-  
Ken dan Rina sudah sampai ditempat Digi-Egg of Kindness berada, tapi mereka masih dihalangi oleh monster-monster didekat Digi-Egg itu  
"MOON SHOOTER" Kata Stingmon menembakkan launcher ditangannya dan membuat musuh-musuhnya berubah menjadi data  
"CANNON BALL!" Kata Dorugamon mengeluarkan bola besi dari mulutnya dan mengenai musuh-musuhnya dan mereka berubah menjadi data  
"Akhirnya" Kata Rina  
"Aku akan ambil Digi-Eggnya" Kata Ken, lalu dia mendekati Digi-Eggnya dan Digi-Egg itu masuk ke D-Matrixnya, lalu dia berkata "Ayo kita kembali"  
"Baik"  
Mereka berdua berlari menuju ke tempat Magnamon melawan Daemon, setelah sampai dia melihat Magnamon dan digimon yang belum pernah dilihatnya kelelahan menghadapi Daemon  
"Maaf kami telat" Kata Ken  
"Lebih baik telat, daripada tidak sama sekali" Balas Daisuke  
"Kau siap Wormmon?" Tanya Ken  
"Tentu saja" Balas Wormmon  
Lalu Ken memilih Digi-Egg of Kindness dari D-Matrixnya dan berkata "Digi-Armor Energize"  
"Wormmon armor digivolve to... Buchhiemon  
"Sekarang kami akan menunjukkan kekuatan sebenanrnya dari duo Miracles dan Kindness" Kata Bucchiemon, lalu dia berkata "Kau siap Magnamon?"  
"Tentu saja" Kata Magnamon  
"Oke, HEALING AURA!" Kata Bucchiemon mengeluarkan aura merah ke arah Magnamon dan Blossomon  
"Kekuatan kami kembali seperti semula" Kata Magnamon dan Blossomon bersamaan  
"Bagus, serang dia teman-teman" Kata Daisuke dan yang lain  
"SPIRAL FLOWER!" Kata Blossomon dan dia melemparkan bunga-bunga kecil ke arah Daemon  
"CANNONBALL!" Kata Dorugamon mengeluarkan bola besi dari mulutnya ke arah Daemon  
Buecchiemon menggabungkan kedua tangannya dan berkata "HEAVY BEAM!"  
Tiga serangan itu mengenai Daemon dengan telak, lalu dia berkata "Sial, kuat juga serangan mereka. Tapi jangan pikir kau akan menang begitu saja"  
"Kau meremehkanku lagi" Kata Magnamon, lalu dia berkata "MAG..NA EX..PLOSION!"  
Serangan itu mengenai Daemon dan merubah dia langsung menjadi data, lalu dia berkata "Jangan lupakan mantan anggota Royal Knight ini"  
Bucchiemon, Blossomon dan Dorugamon sudah de-digivolve ke Wormmon, Tanemon, dan Dorumon, tapi Magnamon anehnya belum de-digivolve, lalu Wormmon bicara padanya  
"Veemon... Maksudku Magnamon. Apa benar kau adalah mantan anggota Royal Knight?" Tanya Wormmon  
"Iya benar... Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan orang yang kucintai, Lady Ophanimon tapi setelah Yggdrasil berhasil dikalahkan oleh Masaru. Aku masih tidak berani bertemu dengannya, aku masih merasa bersalah"  
Wormmon dan yang lain tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lalu ada suara yang memanggil Magnamon "Magnamon, itu kau kan?"  
Lalu dia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, dia pun kaget. Lalu dia berkata "La..Lady Op..Ophanimon"  
Magnamon pun kaget karena melihat sosok digimon yang dia cintai sedang berdiri dihadapannya, teman-temannya pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mereka tahu itu adalah obrolan yang penting. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dibicarakan Ophanimon pada Magnamon

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 8: Lady Ophanimon

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 8: Lady Ophanimon

Magnamon masih terkaget-kaget, melihat sosok Angel digimon cewek yang pernah disukainya ada didepan matanya. Digimon lain, tidak kalah kaget. Karena Ophanimon adalah 3 Celestial Digimon yang menjaga kedamaian di Digital World. Tidak berapa lama Ophanimon berjalan kearah Magnamon dan menamparnya, sampai sang Golden Knight terjatuh ke tanah

"BAKA, BISA-BISANYA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA. DAN SAAT URUSANMU DENGAN ROYAL KNIGHT SELESAI. KAU TIDAK KEMBALI PADAKU, KAU SEBENERNYA SAYANG PADAKU GAK SIH" Teriak Ophanimon pada Magnamon yang terjatuh ke tanah

Magnamon pun bangkit dan berkata "Maaf"

"Kau cuma minta maaf, setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan, kalau kau punya anak dariku" Kata Ophanimon

"A..Anak, kau bercanda kan Ophanimon" Balas Magnamon dengan wajah terkejut

"Aku bilang juga apa, bahkan kau sudah lupa kau melakukan itu padaku sebelum kau masuk ke Royal Knight" Kata Ophanimon, lalu dia berteriak "GUMDRAMON, CEPAT KELUAR. ADA SESEORANG YANG AKAN AKU PERKENALKAN PADAMU"

Lalu muncul sosok Dramon Digimon yang mempunyai penampilan seperti Veemon, tapi dia mempunyai kulit berwarna ungu, lalu dia berkata "Ada apa mama memanggilku?"

"Siapa dia Ophanimon, dia mirip sekali denganku saat dalam Rookie Form?" Tanya Magnamon

"Dia anakmu, Gumdramon" Balas Ophanimon

"Gumdramon ya, biar aku cek datanya" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia mengecek Digimon Analyzernya

Digimon Analyzer(Gumdramon data):

Nama:

Gumdramon

Level:

Rookie

Tipe:

Mini Dragon

Atribut:

Dragon's Roar

Nature Spirit

Jurus:

Ran-Gum Breaks: Bebas memegang Shippodzuchi sebagai palu

Jacked Hamer: Mengayunkan Shippodzuchi ukuran super besar ke arah musuh

Fire Vortex: Mengayunkan Shippodzuchi ke arah tanah dan membuat badai api

Dramon Head Butt: Menyerang musuh dengan kekuatan penuh yang dihasilkan dikepala

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Kata Magnamon

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Tanya Ophanimon

"Bukannya kau sudah bersama dengan Lord Seraphimon" Jawab Magnamon

"Itu bohong... Aku tidak pernah menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun saat kau pergi, termasuk Seraphimon" Kata Ophanimon

"BOHONG! Teriak Magnamon, Ophanimon kaget karenanya. Lalu dia berkata "Aku melihatnya, lord Seraphimon hampir menciummu. Tapi karena aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku pergi dengan Omnimon dan Gallantmon"

Mereka pun terus beradu mulut, dan itu membuat Gumdramon sedih dan menangis, lalu dia dihibur oleh Daisuke dan Daisuke membentak Magnamon dan Ophanimon

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA! Teriak Daisuke, dan Magnamon dan Ophanimon terdiam

"Hei, manusia. Kau berani membentak Celestial?" Kata Ophanimon

"Jangan bilang partnerku seperti itu, Ophanimon" Bentak Magnamon

"Aku bilang cukup kalian berdua" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia meneruskan "Aku tidak peduli kalian itu Celestial, Royal Knight. Atau apalah itu namanya, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang. Kalian bisa jangan bertengkar dihadapan anak kalian. Kalian tidak lihat Gumdramon menangis. Dimana hati kalian sebagai orang tua?"

"Anakku, Gumdramon. Maafkan ibu ya, kau jadi sedih seperti ini" Kata Ophanimon

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, dia itu anakku atau bukan" Kata Magnamon

"Cukup Vee, aku tidak ingin debat lagi. Kita cari tempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" Kata Daisuke

"Kita bisa ke apartemen kita" Usul Ken

"Tapi Ophanimon terlalu besar untuk masuk ke apartemen kita" Kata Rina

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya" Kata Ophanimon

Lalu Ophanimon de-digivolve ke Gatomon dan mereka semua kembali ke apartemen Ken, lalu mereka mulai mermbicarakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi

"Nah intinya dulu, kau bilang kenapa kau terpisah dengan Magnamon, Ophanimon? Tanya Daisuke

"Ada sesosok digimon dan dia menyebut diri sebagai dewa digimon bernama Yggdrasil. Dia merekrut Magnamon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, dll masuk ke Royal Knight yang didirikan oleh Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode, lalu dia bergabung dan mereka yang harusnya melindungi Digital World malah merusak, seperti Dynasmon dan Crusadermon yang membantu Lucemon, pemimpin Seven Great Demon Lords. Tapi saat Yggdrasil dikalahkan oleh pemuda bernama Masaru Daimon, dia tidak pernah kembali" Kata Ophanimon dalam wujud Gatomon saat bercerita

"Aku juga tidak akan masuk tim itu, kalau kau main api dibelakangku" Kata DemiVeemon

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gatomon

"Kau itu selalu bermesraan dengan Lord Seraphimon. Lord Cherubimon saja pernah melihatnya, dan bilang kalian itu pasangan yang cocok" Sindir DemiVeemon

"Cemburu kau itu berlebihan Magnamon, sampai-sampai kau mau mengganggap Gumdramon anakmu sendiri" Kata Gatomon

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai 2 jenis Gatomon yang sama-sama menyebalkan" Sindir DemiVeemon

"Apa maksudmu dua?" Tanya Gatomon

"Astaga, aku kelepasan. Bisa mati aku" Batin DemiVeemon

"Cepat jawab aku" Perintah Gatomon

"Ya, ya. Aku menyukai sesosok Gatomon juga yang merupakan mantan rekanku. Tapi aku sudah benci padanya" Kata DemiVeemon

"Sudah kuduga, kau punya incaran lain disana. Tapi aku maafkan kau, tapi ada syaratnya" Kata Gatomon sambil menunjukkan senyum mengerikan ke DemiVeemon

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya DemiVeemon takut-takut

"Aku boleh tinggal bersamamu dan kau harus berjanji kau akan menjagaku dan Gumdramon dengan sepenuh hati" Jawab Gatomon

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan istanamu di Rose Morning Star?" Tanya DemiVeemon

"Tenang saja, ada Nefertimon disana. Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau mau berjanji atau tidak?" Tanya Gatomon pada DemiVeemon

"Baik, aku berjanji lady Ophanimon" Kata DemiVeemon, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang"

"Terima kasih" Kata Gatomon, lalu dia mencium DemiVeemon dipipi

Wajah DemiVeemon memerah saat dicium Gatomon maksudku Ophanimon. Dan Daisuke, Rina, Catherine, Ken, dan para Digimon mentertawakan DemiVeemon atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi kehiduan DemiVeemon masih lebih baik, karena Daisuke dan yang lain juga membantu mengurus sang ratu Celestial dan Mini Dragon Digimon

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 9: A New Power From the Royal Knight

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon, Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami, setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik, Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 9: A New Power From the Royal Knight

Telah beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kejadian Magnamon(Veemon) dan Ophanimon bertemu, mereka bersatu kembali dan berjanji untuk merawat Gumdramon bersama-sama. Dan juga Daisuke, Rina, dan Ken harus bersiap kembali ke Jepang karena mereka sudah selesai dengan kuliah mereka disana. Dan itu artinya, Daisuke dan Catherine akan berpisah untuk sementara dan itu membuat Daisuke sedih. Rina dan Ken serta para digimon berniat menghibur Daisuke

"Hei, Dai. Bersenang-senanglah, besok kan kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Atau kau tidak rindu pada ayah dan ibumu serta Jun" Kata Ken memulai pembicaraan

"Hei, aku rindu pada mereka. Tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Iori, Hikari, Takeru, dan Miyako lagi. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berpisah lama dengan Catherine-chan" Balas Daisuke dengan nada sedih

"Dai-kun, kau mungkin berpisah dengan Catherine, tapi itu mungkin cuma sementara. Kau atau Catherine-chan kan bisa berkunjung satu sama lain" Kata Rina pada Daisuke

"Kau benar, terima kasih telah menghiburku Rina, Ken" Kata Daisuke pada sepupu dan sahabat terbaiknya itu

"Itu tugas seorang sahabat bukan" Balas Ken, lalu dia ber-high five dengan Daisuke

Lalu tiba-tiba ada pesan aneh dan misterius di D-Matrix milik Daisuke, dan itu bukan pesan dari Gennai. Tapi dari Alphamon, leader dari Royal Knight, organisasi tempat Veemon bekerja dulu sebagai Magnamon. Dan dia meminta Daisuke, Ken, dan Rina pergi ke markas mereka di Life Tree dan dia juga meminta untuk membawa Veemon dan Dorumon kesana

"Dai-kun, apa kita harus turuti kata-katanya. Aku masih merasa bingung kenapa digimon bernama Alpahamon itu ingin kita membawa Veemon dan Dorumon" Kata Rina

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus kesana" Balas Daisuke

"Kau tidak berpikiran untuk pergi kesana dan meninggalkan kami lagi kan Magnamon-kun" Kata Ophanimon dalam wujud Gatomon

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa aku harus pergi. Alphamon-sama tidak mungkin muncul ke dunia digital kalau disana tidak dalam keadaan super bahaya, jadi aku harus kesana" Balas DemiVeemon

"Ayah, tidak bisakah dipikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Kalau di dunia digital benar-benar dalam bahaya, tidak mungkin kan kalau Seraphimon ojii-san dan Cherubimon ojii-san tidak bertindak apa-apa" Kata Gumdramon

"Aku tahu, tapi setelah datangnya Daemon 2 kali yang menghancurkan digital world. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja, aku harus pergi. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut Ophanimon" Kata DemiVeemon sambil memegang tangan Gatomon

"Baik, aku akan ikut. Ayo siap-siap Gumdramon" Balas Gatomon sambil memegang tangan anaknya

Lalu pintu kamar Daisuke terbuka, lalu muncul sosok Catherine dan Floramon. Lalu dia berkata "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Pergi ke markas Royal Knight, kau ikut Catherine-chan" Tanya Daisuke

"Aku ikut" Jawab Catherine sambil mendekat kearah mereka

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Digi-Port! Open!" Kata Daisuke dan mereka pun masuk ke dunia Digital

Penampilan Daisuke berbeda saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki ke dunia digital. Penampilannya dia memakai jaket biru yang disleting dengan pattern api berwarna merah, di belakang jaketnya terdapat lambang Crest of Miracles dan dia bercelana jeans hitam . Ken memakai baju jaket hitam dengan lambang Crest of Kindness di belakang badannya, penampilan Catherine masih sama seperti biasa tapi dia terlihat memakai bando dengan lambang Crest of Determination dan penampilan Rina dia memakai jaket tertutup dan dia memakai tutup jaketnya untuk menutupi rambutnya

"Wow, aku suka penampilan baruku" Kata Daisuke saat melihat penampilan barunya

"Kau terlihat tampan Daisuke-kun" Kata Catherine yang diajari bahasa Jepang oleh Rina, sambil blushing

"Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan bando itu Catherine-chan" Balas Daisuke, wajahnya pun memerah dan sudah salah tingkah. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu dan berkata "Hah, ssejak kapan kau bisa memanggilku dengan embel-embel kun, Catherine-chan?"

"Rina-chan mengajariku, katanya kalau memanggil orang yang spesial untukmu harus memakai embel-embel kun" Jawab Catherine, sambil blushing lagi

"Hei, kalau kita bicara terus kapan kita berangkatnya coba. Ayo semuanya digivolve" Kata Ken, lalu dia dan yang lain mulai digivolve ke champion sedangkan Veemon, Gatomon, dan Gumdramon digivolve to Mega

"Veemon warp digivolve to... Imperialdramon"

"Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon"

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon"

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to... Ophanimon"

"Gumdramon warp digivolve to... Arresterdramon"

"Nah, Ken, Rina, dan Catherine dan aku naik ke Imperialdramon. Sedangkan yang lain, ikuti aku dan Imperialdramon. Apa semuanya mengerti" Kata Daisuke pada teman-temannya dan para digimon

"MENGERTIII, SIR!" Balas para digimon dan teman-teman Daisuke bersamaan, Daisuke pun sempat sweatdrop atas kejadian ini

Daisuke dan teman-temannya pun naik ke kokpit Imperialdramon dan dia pun langsung melesat ke arah Life Tree, markas para Royal Knight, sedangkan digimon yang lain mengikuti mereka. Setelah 2 jam, mereka pun sampai dan mereka de-digivolve ke rookie from mereka masing-masing kecuali Ophanimon dan Arresterdramon. Dan mereka sampai di tempat para anggota Royal Knight yang sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing kecuali satu bangku yaitu milik Golden Knight, Magnamon aka Veemon

"Selamat datang kembali Veemon, maksudku Magnamon" Kata Alphamon memulai pembicaraan

"Ada perlu apa kalian memanggilku, aku sudah bukan Royal Knight lagi dan aku sudah punya partner disini" Balas Veemon dengan nada sinis

"Kau kasar sekali Magnamon, apa kau tidak rindu pada kami?" Tanya Omnimon pada Veemon

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah semua ingatanku kembali. Aku adalah Magnamon, tapi bukan berarti aku akan kembali lagi ke Royal Knight bukan" Kata Veemon pada Omnimon

"Kami tidak memintamu untuk masuk ke Royal Knight lagi Magnamon, kami tahu kau sudah memiliki partner seperti halnya Gallantmon dan UlforceVeedramon" Balas Alphamon

"APAAAA! Gallantmon dan UlforceVeedramon-nii sudah mempunyai partner sepertiku, Alphamon-sama?" Tanya Veemon

"Ya, Gallantmon adalah partner dari Child of Hazard, Takato Matsuda dan UlforceVeedramon adalah partner dari Rina Shinomiya" Jelas Alphamon

"Ahhh, aku" Kata Rina

"Ya, Veemon yang kau namakan V.V itu adalah prior form dari UlforceVeedramon" Balas Alphamon

"Tunggu dulu, Alphamon. Tapi apa urusanmu sebenarnya memanggil kami?" Tanya Daisuke

"Kau benar-benar menarik Child of Miracles. Aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di dunia digital, jadi aku dan UlforceVeedramon akan memberikan sesuatu padamu" Kata Alphamon

"Apa itu?" Tanya Daisuke

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Sudah perintahkan saja Veemon pergi ke hadapan UlforceVeedramon dan Dorumon ke hadapanku" Jawab Alphamon

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Veemon cepat pergi ke UlforceVeedramon, dan Rina bawa Dorumon ke hadapan Alphamon" Perintah Daisuke

Veemon pun pergi ke hadapan UlforceVeedramon, lalu dia berkata "Senang bertemu denganmu V.V, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah kakakku"

"Sama seperti dirimu yang tidak akan menyangka Gatomon partner dari Hikari Yagami itu adalah adik dari Ophanimon-sama" Kata UlforceVeedramon

"APAAA! Pantas saja mereka berdua terlihat familiar" Balas Veemon

"Sudah tidak perlu kaget begitu. Sekarang cepat, julurkan tanganmu" Perintah UlforceVeedramon

"Seperti ini" Kata Veemon saat dia menjulurkan tangannya

"Bagus, sekarang terimalah kekuatan dariku" Kata UlforceVeedramon dan tubuh Veemon diselimuti aura biru

"Apa itu tadi" Kata Veemon saat kekuatan itu masuk ke tubuhnya

-Di lain tempat-

"Dorumon, kalau kau mau tahu. Sebenarnya aku adalah Mega Form dari dirimu" Kata Alphamon

"APAAA!" Teriak Dorumon, lalu dia berkata "Itu tidak mungkin, mega formku itu adalah Dorugoramon"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Alphamon itu adalah slide mega form dari Dorumon alias kau, dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan itu padamu" Kata Alphamon

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Dorumon

"Julurkan tanganmu seperti Veemon" Jawab Alphamon

Lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Seperti ini"

"Ya" Balas Alphamon singkat, lalu dia memegang tangan Dorumon dan aura berwarna ungu masuk ke tubuh Dorumon

Lalu Daisuke dan Rina serta yang lain menghampiri Veemon dan Dorumon yang berada pada UlforceVeedramon dan Alphamon, lalu mereka bertanya apa yang dilakukan Alphamon dan UlforceVeedramon pada Veemon Dorumon

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Daisuke

"Sudah" Balas Alphamon dan UlforceVeedramon bersamaan

"Kalau boleh, aku tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan pada Veemon dan Dorumon?" Tanya Ken

"Tidak banyak Child of Kindness, kami hanya memberi sedikit data saja pada mereka. Jadi mereka bisa digivolve ke bentuk lain" Kata Alphamon

"Bentuk lain" Kata Ken dengan nada bingung

"Jadi begini intinya, aku memberi sedikit dataku ke Veemon. Jadi dia bisa digivolve ke Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, dan bentuk yang sama sepertiku UlforceVeedramon. Dan juga kau bisa armor digivolve Veedramon dengan Digi-Egg of Miracles ke GoldVeedramon" Jelas UlforceVeedramon

"Bagaimana dengan Dorumon, V.V?" Tanya Rina

"Dia bisa berubah menjadi Raptordramon, Grademon, dan juga Alphamon sama seperti Alphamon-sama" Jawab UlforceVeedramon

"Rina, berikan D-Matrix milikmu" Perintah Alphamon

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Rina

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja" Bentak Alphamon, dan Rina mau tidak mau memberikan D-Matrixnya pada Alphamon

Lalu muncul sosok digimon berbentuk naga ke D-Matrix milik Rina, lalu Rina berkata dengan nada kaget "Digimon apa itu tadi?"

"Itu Owryumon, itu adalah digimon khusus supaya aku atau Alphamon bisa menjadi final formku seperti Gallantmon dan Grani" Jawab Alphamon

"Maksudmu, seperti Gallantmon dan Grani menjadi Gallantmon Crimson Mode" Kata Veemon

"Ya seperti itu, tapi kalau aku akan berubah menjadi Alphamon Oryuken" Balas Alphamon

"Wow, keren. Terima kasih Alphamon" Kata Dorumon

"Dengan ini, kita bisa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" Kata Daisuke

"Jangan senang dulu, Child of Miracles" Balas Alphamon

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Daisuke

"Veemon dan Dorumon harus berlatih dulu supaya bisa berubah menjadi Alphamon dan UlforceVeedramon" Jawab Alphamon

"Tapi kita harus berlatih pada siapa?" Tanya Veemon

"Kau pasti tahu, karena dia adalah teman lama darimu dan para Digidestine" Jawab Alphamon

"Siapa, aku penasaran" Kata Wormmon

"Black WarGreymon" Balas Alphamon

"Tapi bukannya dia sudah menjadi segel di Highton View Terrace untuk mencegah Myotismon masuk ke dunia digital, benar kan Dai?" Tanya Ken

"Itu benar sekali" Jawab Daisuke

"Iya, tapi saat Myotismon berhasil menjebol segel Black Wargreymon. Dia hidup kembali, dan sekarang berada di Island of Asuka and Amaterasu" Kata Alphamon

"Dimana tempat itu?" Tanya Rina

"Tempatnya disekitar Myotismon Castle, ada portal disana yang membawamu ke Asuka City" Kata Alphamon

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa kesana untuk saat ini" Kata Daisuke

"Kenapa?" Tanya Alphamon

"Karena, aku harus kembali ke Jepang. Aku tidak bisa membuat keluargaku khawatir" Jawab Daisuke

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Para prajuritku akan menjaga portal disana sampai kau sempat pergi kesana" Kata Alphamon

"Arigatou Alphamon atas bantuanmu, kami pergi dulu. Jaa Nee" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia bersiap pergi

"Tunggu dulu Child of Miracles dan Veemon" Panggil Omnimon

"Ada apa Omnimon?" Tanya Daisuke

"Saat kau kembali ke Jepang, titip salam dariku untuk Agumon dan Gabumon serta Taichi dan Yamato" Jawab Omnimon

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan" Kata Daisuke dan Veemon

"V.V" Pangil Rina

"Rina" Kata UlforceVeedramon

"Ayo kita pulang" Kata Rina

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Royal Knight membutuhkanku. Dorumon, tolong jaga Rina" Kata UlforceVeedramon, lalu dia pergi begitu saja

Rina pun menangis, lalu Dorumon pun berkata dalam hati "Tenang saja V.V, akan aku jaga Rina sepenuh hati. Kau bisa pegang janjiku"

Lalu mereka pun pergi kembali ke dunia nyata dan Ken dan Dorumon sibuk menghibur Rina yang sedih akan perginya V.V, dan Daisuke pun menghibur Catherine dan berjanji akan selalu meng-contactnya saat sudah sampai di Jepang

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 10: Back to Japan

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon,

Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami,

setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan

sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari

selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik,

Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir

apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 10: Back to Japan

Setelah bertemu dengan Royal Knight, Daisuke dan kawan-kawan bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan barang untuk dibawa ke Jepang. Di kamar Daisuke, Daisuke sedang beres-beres dengan Veemon

"Akhirnya, selesai juga Daisuke" Kata DemiVeemon "Ya, kau benar" Balas Daisuke "Daisuke, aku istirahat dulu ya" Kata DemiVeemon

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin bicara dengan Catherine-chan" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia dan DemiVeemon keluar dari kamarnya

Daisuke pergi ke tempat Catherine, dan berkata "Catherine-chan, aku mau bicara denganmu. Bisa kan?"

"Bisa" Balas Catherine

Lalu mereka pergi ke kamar Daisuke, dan Daisuke berkata "Maaf, Catherine-chan"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Daisuke-kun" Tanya Catherine

"Karena aku akan meninggalkanmu hari ini. Aku berat meninggalkanmu, kau tahu. Tapi kalau aku tidak pulang, orang tuaku akan khawatir. Aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi..." Kata Daisuke

Tiba-tiba Catherine memotong perkataan Daisuke "Aku tahu, aku mengerti posisimu. Aku tidak marah kok denganmu. Aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu, atau aku akan menetap disana... bersamamu"

Mata Daisuke terbelalak dan lalu dia berkata "Kau serius Catherine-chan?"

"Aku serius... Setelah semua urusanku disini selesai, aku akan pergi ke sana dan tinggal bersamu" Kata Catherine, lalu dia mencium Daisuke tepat dibibir selama beberapa detik

Setelah mereka selesai bicara, Catherine dan Daisuke pergi ke tempat Ken dan Rina. Dan mereka berdua pergi ke bandara karena waktu mereka sudah menipis. Beruntungnya mereka sampai lebih awal dan menyisakan banyak waktu, lalu mereka mengucapkan perpisahan pada Catherine

"Catherine, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku harap kita semua akan berkumpul seperti ini lagi" Kata Ken

"Aku harap juga begitu" Balas Catherine

"Catherine-chan, kau adalah teman yang terbaik. Bukan... Kau bukan hanya teman bagiku, kau seperti saudara bagiku, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Kata Rina sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus menetes

"Sama denganku, Rina-chan" Balas Catherine

"Catherine, terima kasih kau telah mengubah partnerku menjadi lebih baik dari dulu dan karena pertemuan kita ini. Aku bersatu kembali dengan keluargaku yang telah lama hilang. Terima kasih, kau juga Floramon" Kata DemiVeemon

"Sama-sama DemiVeemon" Balas Floramon dan Catherine

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Catherine-chan. Kau memberiku cinta, kau adalah hidupku, kau adalah cahayaku serta malaikatku. Dan kau adalah kekuatanku supaya aku bisa bertahan hidup karena tekanan karena masa laluku seperti Ken. Aku mencintaimu" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia mencium, dan memeluk Catherine

"Aku mencintaimu Daisuke-kun" Balas Catherine, saat Daisuke melepas ciuman dan pelukannya, lalu dia meneruskan "Kirimi aku terus kabar tentang dirimu ya"

"Pasti" Balas Daisuke

"Hei, kalian para digimon. Pergilah ke kargo barang" Perintah Ken

"Oh, tidak lagi" Gerutu DemiVeemon dan Wormmon

Mereka semua pun naik ke pesawat, dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat pun berangkat. Beberapa jam kemudian, pesawat itu sampai di Jepang. Setelah mengambil digimon mereka masing-masing, Ken berpisah dengan Rina dan Daisuke. Karena rumah mereka berbeda, Ken di Tamachi dan Daisuke di Odaiba, setelah berpisah Ken mengirimkan E-Mail pada Ken untuk datang ke rumahnya. Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Daisuke, mereka diperhatikan oleh para anggota Digidestine generasi kedua kecuali Ken dan Daisuke, karena mereka sudah keluar dari tim tentu saja

"Hei, lihat orang itu. Dia punya DemiVeemon" Kata salah seorang anak termuda di grup itu yang bernama Iori kepada anak bertopi Gilligan bernama Takeru

"Lalu, apa kau berpikir dia adalah Daisuke, huh" Balas Daisuke

"Tidak juga, tapi aku yakin. Dia adalah Daisuke" Kata Iori

"Wajah orang itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang Daisuke" Kata anak berambut ungu panjang bernama Miyako

"Perilakunya juga terlalu keren jika dibandingkan dengan Daisuke" Kata Takeru

"Gadis yang disebelahnya juga terlalu cantik untuk Daisuke hahahaha" Kata anak berambut pendek bernama Hikari, lalu dia tertawa disertai dengan Takeru dan Miyako

"Kalian itu, apa tidak puas kalian menghina Daisuke setelah dia keluar dari tim. Aku akan pergi menyusulnya, meskipun dia bukan Daisuke" Kata Iori

"Aku adalah ketua dalam tim ini, jadi ikuti semua perintahku. Dan aku perintahkan kau, untuk kau tetap disini" Perintah Takeru

"Perintah, jangan memerintahkanku seolah aku adalah budakmu. Kau adalah pemimpin yang lebih buruk dari pada Daisuke" Balas Iori

Lalu Takeru memukul Iori dan berteriak "CABUT KATA-KATAMU SEKARANG JUGA BOCAH!"

Lalu Iori mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan berkata "Bocah, setidaknya aku bertindak lebih dewasa darimu. Dan aku juga menyadari, selama ini kita menang bukan karena kalian bertiga atau aku tapi karena mereka, Ken dan Daisuke. Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri. Upamon, cepat pergi dari sini, karena kita bukan anggota tim ini lagi"

"Baik Iori" Balas Upamon, lalu dia pergi dengan Iori

"Takeru, 1 orang anggota kita pergi lagi" Kata Hikari

"Lihat saja, apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa kita" Balas Takeru, sambil mengeluarkan senyum liciknya

Di rumah keluarga Motomiya, Rina dan Daisuke sudah ada didalam dan bertemu Jun dan mereka serta para digimon beristirahat didalam. Lalu dia mendengar ketukan pintu dari seseorang

"Daisuke, ada tamu. Kau yang buka pintunya" Kata Jun

"Baik kak" Balas Daisuke, Jun pun tersenyum setelah mendengar Daisuke memanggilnya kakak

Daisuke pun membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, lalu dia berkata "Iori..."

"Daisuke..." Kata Iori

"Iori, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Daisuke

"Aku mau minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan selama ini, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kaulah ketua yang tepat untuk Digidestine. Maafkan aku" Jawab Iori sambil menangis

"Hei, hei sudah. Aku memang marah padamu. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu, karena aku bisa lihat ketulusanmu dalam meminta maaf padaku. Lagipula semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua" Kata Daisuke, lalu dia melihat luka dibibir Iori lalu dia berkata "Iori, siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

"Takeru. Dia marah padaku karena aku bilang kau adalah pemimpin yang lebih baik daripada dia dan aku juga melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak mengikutimu" Jawab Iori

"Si brengsek itu, beraninya dia melakukan itu" Kata Daisuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya, lalu dia berkata "Iori lebih baik kau masuk, aku akan mengobati lukamu itu"

"Baiklah" Balas Iori, lalu dia masuk ke rumah Daisuke

Di rumah Daisuke pun, Iori diobati dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Daisuke. Dia benar-benar melupakan kemarahannya pada Iori dan mengutuk Takeru atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Iori dalam hati. Setelah itu mereka berbicara berdua

"Daisuke, aku sudah sangat jahat padamu dengan menghinamu. Kenapa kau masih mau menolongku seperti ini?" Tanya Iori

"Ken selalu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini dulu, tapi jawabanya tetap sama. Karena kita adalah teman" Jawab Daisuke

"Teman ya... Aku senang punya teman sepertimu Daisuke" Kata Iori, Daisuke pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Iori

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau keluar dari Digidestine. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Daisuke, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya asal kau tahu saat aku keluar dari Digidestine. Aku membuat tim baru yang bernama Digimon Guard Force, yang bertimkan aku, Ken, sepupuku Rina dan pacarku Catherine" Kata Daisuke

"Pacar, kau sudah punya pacar ya Daisuke. Selamat ya" Kata Iori, wajah Daisuke pun memerah

Lalu Rina keluar dari kamarnya dan berkata "Hei, kau yang namanya Iori kan. Bilang pada cewek sok cantik yang bernama Hikari itu sepupuku punya pacar yang lebih cantik dari dia dan dia populer dihadapan gadis-gadis Prancis"

"Tenang saja Rina-san, aku akan memberitahunya. Jadi dia tidak akan menghina Daisuke lagi" Kata Iori sambil tersenyum

"Iori, kau mau kan bergabung dengan timku kan? Lagipula pasti DemiVeemon senang bisa bertemu Upamon lagi" Tanya Daisuke

"Tentu saja aku mau" Balas Iori dan tiba-tiba D3 miliknya bersinar dan D3 miliknya berubah menjadi D-Matrix berwarna kuning, lalu dia berkata "Apa ini?"

"Itu D-Matrix, digivice khusus yang memungkinkan digimon untuk digivolve ke Ultimate bahkan Mega tanpa Crest. Dan juga di D-Matrix bisa menyimpan Digi-Egg kita dan mengirim e-mail, jadi D-Terminal kita sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi" Kata Daisuke menjelaskan pada Iori

"Wow, keren. Itu ya rahasiamu bisa merubah ExVeemon ke Paildramon" Kata Iori

"Kalau itu, sebenarnya karena Crest of Miracles milikku ini" Balas Daisuke, sambil menunjukkan Crestnya

"Iori-kun, lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir, lalu besok datanglah kesini. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Kata Rina

"Baiklah. Daisuke, Rina-san, aku pamit dulu" Balas Iori, lalu dia dan Upamon pergi dari rumah Daisuke

Setelah itu dia memberi pesan pada Ken dan Catherine, kalau dia sudah mendapatkan anggota ke-5 mereka, dan dia memberitahu Ken dan Rina, besok adalah giliran untuk merekrut Ross

Name: Iori Hida

Digivice: Yellow D-Matrix(Yellow and Grey when digivolve to Ultimate and Mega)

Partner: Armadillomon

Armadillomon digivolve chart

:Champion: Ankylomon

Ultimate: Shakkoumon

Mega: Vikemon

Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Knowledge): Digmon

Armor Digivolve(Digi-Egg of Reliability): Submarimon

Gender: Male

Nations: Japan

Crest: None

Occupation:Digidestined(Old Member)

Digimon Guard Force

-To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Digimon Adventure: New Story

Chapter 11: Confront the Digidestine

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Digidestined mengalahkan MaloMyotismon,

Daisuke Motomiya mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Hikari Yagami,

setelah ditolak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah di Prancis dengan

sahabatnya, Ken Ichijoji untuk melupakan perasaan untuk Hikari

selama-lamanya. Disana, dia bertemu gadis blonde yang cantik,

Catherine yang juga digidestine. Apa mereka akan bersama, dan takdir

apakah yang akan menunggunya saat sekembalinya dia dari jepang

Chapter 11: Confront the Digidestine

Sehari setelah kejadian Iori meminta maaf pada Daisuke. Dirumah Daisuke, dia dan Rina serta Iori yang baru saja datang sedang menunggu Ken untuk bersama-sama ke rumah Ross

"Ken-kun dimana ya? Apa dia sudah jalan Dai-kun?" Tanya Rina pada Daisuke

"Dia sudah jalan, paling bentar lagi dia muncul" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia melihat Iori yang tegang. Lalu dia bertanya "Hei, Iori. Kau ini kenapa, kau tegang sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Iori lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak Daisuke-san, aku hanya takut melihat reaksi Ken saat melihat aku disini. Aku takut, dia marah padaku, hanya itu"

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak marah padamu kok. Aku sudah mengirimkan dia e-mail perihal bergabungnya kau ke tim, dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu" Kata Daisuke

"Senang mendengarnya, hatiku jadi lega" Balas Iori

Lalu Ken datang dan berkata "Maaf Dai, Rina-chan, aku telat", lalu dia melihat Iori dan berkata "Senang melihatmu bergabung, Iori-kun"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang. Sebelum Ross pergi lagi ke acara pemotretan, dia itu kan photografer" Kata Daisuke, lalu 3 orang itu mengangguk

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan ke rumah Ross di Highton View Terrace, tempat tinggal Taichi dan Hikari dulu dan juga tempat Iori, Daisuke, dan Ken melawan Daemon. Sebelum sampai telpon Daisuke pun berbunyi

"Maaf teman-teman, aku angkat telepon dulu ya" Kata Daisuke

"Ya sudah, kami tunggu disini" Balas Ken, lalu Daisuke pergi ke tempat lain dan mengangkat telepon itu

"Moshi... Moshi, Daisuke Motomiya disini" Kata Daisuke

"Daisuke-kun, ini aku Catherine" Balas penelpon yang ternyata adalah Daisuke

"Catherine-chan, senang mendengar suaramu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Tanya Daisuke

"Baik kok. Oh ya, aku punya kabar baik untukmu" Jawab Catherine

"Kabar baik apa itu?" Tanya Daisuke

"Tugasku disini seminggu lagi akan selesai, dan aku diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Jadi aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan menetap disana" Jawab Catherine

Mata Daisuke berbinar-binar, lalu dia berkata "Benarkah? Kalau kau sudah sampai disini nanti, hubungi aku. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu"

"Ya, aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya. Love you Daisuke" Kata Catherine

"Love you too Catherine" Balas Daisuke, lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus

Lalu Daisuke pergi ke tempat teman-temannya berada lalu Ken berkata "Biar aku tebak, telepon dari Catherine kan?"

"Huh, kadang aku benci sifat jeniusmu itu Ken. Kau bisa menebak siapa yang menelponku dengan tepat" Jawab Daisuke

"Bah, walau aku juga gak jenius juga pun aku tahu. Lagian itu kan telepon dari pacar temanmu sendiri" Kata Ken, lalu wajah Daisuke memerah

"Hei, hei sudah sudah. Kita kan sudah mau sampai. Ayo kita kesana, jangan banyak bicara" Perintah Rina

"Sial, aku ketua dari Digimon Guard Force. Tapi dia lebih galak dariku, fiuuh" Kata Daisuke dalam hati

"Rina-chan sudah cantik, tegas lagi. Aku gak salah memilih dia jadi pacarku" Kata Ken dalam hati, dan Iori dan Rina sempat sedikit sweatdrop melihat perilaku Ken dan Daisuke

Mereka lalu meneruskan perjalan mereka yang tertunda karena Daisuke yang ditelpon Catherine, setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai ke apartemen Ross di Highton View Terrace. Saat mereka mengetuk pintu, mereka disapa oleh Digimon berbentuk beruang bernama Bearmon

"Kau, orang yang waktu itu bertarung melawan aniki kan. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Bearmon pada Ken

"Bearmon, apakah partnermu ada didalam? Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan" Jawab Ken

"Iya, tolong Bearmon. Kami ada urusan penting dengan partnermu" Kata Daisuke

"Iya, dia ada didalam. Aku panggilkan dulu ya kuma" Balas Bearmon

Lalu 1 menit kemudian, Ross keluar dan melihat Ken dan Daisuke, lalu dia berkata "Ken dan Davis, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Hei, Ross. Kau ini tidak berubah-berubah ya, namaku itu Daisuke bukan Davis" Kata Daisuke, lalu Ross tertawa, lalu Daisuke bertanya padanya "Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan itu?"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau disini?" Tanya Ross

"Hei, hei. Bisakah kita bicara didalam apartemenmu, apa kau mau membiarkan tamu-tamumu ini berdiri disini" Jawab Daisuke

"Oh maaf, kebiasaan burukku. Ayo masuk dulu" Kata Ross, lalu dia dan yang lain masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah mereka didalam dia bertanya "Oh ya, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku dan sepupuku ini teh saja" Kata Daisuke

"Kalau aku kopi saja" Kata Ken

"Kalau aku, air putih saja. Bagus untuk kesehatan" Kata Iori

"Baiklah aku ambilkan dulu" Balas Ross, lalu dia pergi ke dapur. Lalu dia ke depan dan memberikan minum pada mereka semua

"Terima kasih, Ross. Kau sampai repot-repot" Kata Daisuke sambil meminum tehnya

"Sama-sama, omong-omong ada urusan apa kau datang kesini. Apa kalian ingin mengajakk bergabung ke tim kalian?" Tanya Ross

"Ya benar, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jawab Daisuke

"Sebenarnya saat aku dan Ken bertarung, aku sudah bilang aku akan bergabung, tapi aku belum siap" Balas Ross

"Jadi apa kau sekarang sudah siap?" Tanya Daisuke

"Tentu saja sudah, aku sudah menyiapkan Bearmon supaya bisa digivolve ke ultimate karena aku sudah mendengar clue siapa musuh yang akan kita hadapi nanti dari Gennai" Jawab Ross

"Siapa musuh yang dibilang Gennai itu, Ross?" Tanya Ken

"Musuh kita kali ini bernama Chaos Lord. Tim ini terdiri dari 4 orang seperti Dark Master, dan mereka semua Mega" Jawab Ross

"Mega... Apa tidak salah?" Tanya Iori pada Ross

"Tidak, itu benar-benar kabar yang kudengar dari Gennai" Jawab Ross

"Lalu kau tahu siapa anggotanya?" Tanya Rina

"Anggotanya menurut penelitianku dan Koushiro itu adalah Chaos Piedmon, Chaos, MetalSeadramon, Chaos WarGreymon, dan Chaos Puppetmon" Jawab Ross

"Oh hebat sekali, old member Dark Master minus Machinedramon dan mereka memiliki Chaos WarGreymon yang Dramon Breakernya bisa membahayakan Veemon, karena tipe digivolve dari Veemon semuanya adalah Dramon Type" Kata Daisuke dengan nada marah

"Tenang teman, setidaknya kita masih punya banyak anggota kan disini. Pasti mereka bisa membantu melawan Chaos WarGreymon saat waktunya tiba" Balas Ross

"Ya Ross, tapi digimon yang baru mencapai Mega Form baru Veemon dengan Imperialdramon. Dan Bearmon, Floramon, Dorumon, dan Wormmon baru mencapai Ultimate Form dan Armadillomon baru memeiliki Champion Form" Kata Daisuke

"Hei, lebih baik kita ke Koushiro saja dulu. Aku biasanya pergi ke rumahnya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, aku ingin menjadi pemberi informasi penting bagi tim" Kata Ross

"Kalau sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa" Balas Iori

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ross

"Para Digidestine, baik yang tua dan yang muda sedang melaksanakan piknik jadi Koushiro-san pasti tidak akan ada dirumahnya" Jawab Iori

"Kau tahu, tempat pikniknya dimana?" Tanya Daisuke

"Kau ingat kan tempat kita dan para Digidestine yang lain merayakan hari saat tim Digidestine generasi lama mengalahkan Myotismon. Disitu tempanya" Jawab Iori

"Ya, aku ingat. Yosh, ayo kita kesana, aku ingin memperkenalkan tim baru ini pada Taichi-senpai dan Yamato-senpai" Kata Daisuke dan yang lain menggangguk setuju

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat para Digidestine merayakan piknik, tapi sebelumnya mereka pergi ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil partnernya kecuali Ross, yang sudah membawa Bearmon. Lalu saat mereka sampai mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan para Digidestine disitu

"Aku rindu pada Daisuke dan Ken, sayang dua orang itu sudah keluar. Mereka itu sahabatku" Kata Willis pada semua orang yang ada disitu

"Maaf Willis, tapi aku tidak akan keluar kalau Takeru, Hikari, dan Miyako tidak menganggapku sampah di tim ini" Kata Daisuke dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan Willis

"Oh ya, omong-omong dimana Iori" Kata Taichi

"Ya, aku juga tidak melihatnya" Kata Yamato

"Takeru, kau biasanya kan bersama Iori. Lagipula dia itu DNA partnermu, boleh aku tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Koushiro

"Dia, bilang. Dia tidak datang" Jawab Takeru singkat

"Kenapa dia tidak mau datang, tidak biasanya dia tidak mengikuti acara tim seperti ini?" Tanya anggota Digidestine yang lain kecuali Miyako dan Hikari

Lalu Daisuke keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Iori dan berkata "Jelas saja Iori tidak datang ke acara ini, karena itu sudah tidak penting baginya lagi"

"Hei, siapa kau. Dan Iori, apa maksud dia acara tim kita ini sudah tidak penting lagi" Tanya Sora

"Kau mau tahu Sora-san, ini sudah tidak penting lagi karena aku bukan bagian dari tim ini lagi" Kata Iori dengan tegas dan hal ini membuat para Digidestine shock kecuali Takeru, Iori, dan Miyako

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya para anggota lama Digidestine pada Iori

Iori tidak berani menjawab, lalu Daisuke berkata "Kalian mau tahu alasannya, dia keluar karena bocah pirang bertopi Gilligan itu memukul Iori sampai berdarah"

"Jangan asal bicara kau, untuk apa aku lakukan itu. Kami itu DNA Partner, tidak mungkin aku memukulnya dan siapa sebenarnya kau. Kenapa kau ikut campur dalam urusan tim kami" Bantah Takeru

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak ingat padaku. Bagus, aku juga tak mau mengingatmu lagi" Kata Daisuke

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN ITU HAH?" Tanya Takeru dengan geram

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, tapi aku akan memberi petunjuk siapa sebenarnya aku. Pria ber-googles, ketua yang tidak pernah dihargai dan juga seseorang yang dihancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping oleh seorang gadis yang aku pikir sempurna tapi dia tidak sesempurna yang aku pikirkan" Jawab Daisuke

"DAISUKE!" Teriak para anggota Digidestine tidak percaya saat mengetahui orang didepannya adalah orang yang pernah menjadi anggota di tim-nya

"Yup, itu aku" Kata Daisuke

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Takeru dengan angkuhnya

"Hmmm, aku mau ini" Jawab Daisuke, lalu dia memukul Takeru sampai terjatuh ditanah

"Apa-apaan kau brengsek, kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Takeru dengan sangat marah sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya

"Itu balasan untukmu karena telah memukul Iori. Kau dan ego-mu itu tidak pernah berubah, dasar lemah. Dan alasan kedua aku memukulmu karena kau berani-beraninya meninggalkan Digital World saat disana sedang dalam kondisi bahaya. Kau itu Digidestine yang tidak bertanggung jawab" Jawab Daisuke dengan tatapan mematikannya ke arah Takeru

"Jangan bercanda, Digital World itu damai-damai saja. Buktinya Gennai tidak mengirim kabar apapun pada kami" Bantah Takeru

"Boleh aku tahu, kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke Digital World, HAH?" Tanya Daisuke pada Takeru sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya

"Saat kau pergi ke Prancis, emangnya kenapa" Jawab Takeru, namun jawaban itu malah membuat dia mendapat pukulan kedua dari Daisuke

"Dasar bodoh, pantas saja Daemon bisa menyerang Digital World 2 kali. Kalau aku dan teman-temanku tidak ada, mungkin Digital World sudah hancur sekarang bodoh" Kata Daisuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Apa kita harus menghentikan mereka berdua, Taichi?" Tanya Yamato

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja" Jawab Taichi

"Tapi nii-san" Kata Hikari membela Takeru

"DIAMM!" Bentak Taichi, dan dia terdiam, lalu dia berkata "Dia yang membuat masalah, dia yang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri"

"Cukup Daisuke" Kata suara seseorang menghentikan Daisuke yang ternyata adalah Ken

Lalu Daisuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Takeru, lalu dia menunjuknya dan berkata "Aku tidak habis pikir pada kau. Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan tugasmu sebagai Digidestine, apa kau terlalu asyik berpacaran dengan nona Yagami ini heh"

Hikari ingin marah, tapi dia menahan emosinya, lalu Takeru berkata padanya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, cemburu hah?"

"Jangan mimpi" Balas Daisuke dengan nada dingin, lalu dia berkata "Untuk apa aku cemburu pada nona Yagami ini, di Prancis masih banyak cewek-cewek yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi aku hanya lebih fokus pada Digital World saja"

"Banyak bicara" Kata Takeru dalam hati, lalu dia berkata "Kau pikir gadis-gadis bisa suka padamu heh"

"Diam kau Gilligan Boy, jangan meremehkanku. Kau pikir tidak ada yang suka padaku, pintar, lihai bermain sepak bola, vokalis di band sekolahku, dan bla bla bla. Dan kau, yang membuatmu terkenal hanya kakakmu saja. Kalau kakakmu bukan Yamato Ishida, aku tidak yakin kau bisa seperti ini" Kata Daisuke meremehkan Takeru

Takeru pun hendak memukulnya, tapi Daisuke menghindar dan dia berkata "Ken, ayo kita kembali ke rumahku, dan para anggota lama Digidestine dan Willis. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian, aku merayakan pesta disana dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua terutama Koushiro-senpai, Taichi-senpai, dan Yamato-senpai"

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Miyako, Hikari, dan Takeru?" Tanya Taichi dan Yamato

"Maaf, mereka tidak akan pernah aku harapkan kedatangannya dirumahku" Balas Daisuke, lalu dia pergi bersama Ken dan Iori

Para anggota Digimon Guard Force pun meninggalkan acara piknik anggota Digidestine yang sudah dibuat berantakan olehnya. Setelah meminta maaf melalui telepon ke para anggota lama Digidestine yang sudah dibuat repot olehnya. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah merasa sedikit lega karena bisa memberi Takeru pelajaran yang tidak akan dia lupakan

-To Be Continued-


End file.
